Naruto dueling monsters
by nekoherokid
Summary: Naruto along with Kurama are the only ones who Survive the majority of the Juubi attack. Deciding to end it all they use a powerful seal to beat it, expecting to go to heaven after his deeds naruto finds himself at new place that uses monster card to fight weird right?
1. chapter 1

Hello everyone I am new if you could not tell. So just a heads up first this isn't the first story i have made but this is the first one I'm posting so yeah don't expect to much from me. This is a crossover between Naruto and Yu Gi Oh GX. I do not own either of this they belong to their respective owners. Also as a head start this is a Naruto x fem jaden fanfic because I honestly think they would get along if one of them were female weird. So yeah that's about it, on to the story.

Chapter 1: The new King and Queen of games!

'Such power.' was the thought of one Naruto Uzumaki as he stare at the beast know as the Juubi. He watched as it annihilates everything around him, nothing could stand up to it's mighty power except him. All his friends we're gone he was the only one left along with his partner the mystical beast known as the kyuubi no Yoko or Kurama.

Naruto through his mental link asked 'Hey kurama are you ready to end this?'

'Yeah kit let's end this all.' the mighty beast said as he prepared for the final battle.

'hey kit'

'yeah kurama'

'thank you for everything'

'you to buddy'

And with a yell Naruto charge his and Kuramas chakra, both doing quick seal they said together as the juubi neared them.

"lost art: all ending seal!" Everything went black.

In a brigth flash of light in a alley appears a boy who was about ten years of age. He had tanned skin with golden hair and lines that look like whisker marks on his cheeks, he had rags for clothes. Next to a small orange fox appeared that had dark orange furr and ears like a rabbit.

Yugi Moto also known as the King of games was taking a nice stroll across the neighborhood when he noticed a flash of light. Thinking something was happened he approaches the alley cautiously, he found both the child naruto and the fox laying on the ground. Not wasting time he grab them both and carried them to be treated.

Time skip 1 day later

'what happened' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. Sitting up wincing in a bit op pain he looks around. Noticing that he was on a bed he deduce we're he was. 'looks like I'm in the' he thought while looking around the plain room, until he saw something on his bed which looked like a ball of furr

'I heard that brat' the thing now identified as a fox stood up on all fours and walked closer to him.

'Kurama?' Naruto asked

'what other talking fox do you know you dim wit of course it's me' Kurama said annoyed.

'well fuck you to asshole' Naruto replied back with an insult.

'so... any idea what happened?' Naruto asked the obvious question.

'no idea, but knowing you it was something stupid' the fox said.

"hey don't blame everything on me" getting a small smirk he said "You plushy."

the fox snarled and said 'oh yeah you why don't you look at your self midget.'

Naruto confused look down and saw that he was small very small, screaming in suprise alerting the nearby nurse who walked in saw him standing on the bed.

time skip

After calming down a bit the nurse decided to explain the situation to the duo saying that a young man found them in an alley and took them to the hospital for treatment. Also saying that the young man would be coming over in a short while to see how they were doing. And after a while looking over there vitals saying that both of them were ok just had a few scratches that were minor at best to heal. After words the nurse told both of them to rest for a bit until the man came back to talk with them.

"So Kurama you have any conclusion as to what happened to us?" Ask Naruto thinking over there situation.

'Not really most probably is that after using the just we got suck into a tear in time and space reverting are age and putting us in a different dimension.' Hypothesis Kurama taking a small pause he before saying. 'It isn't that bad now that you think about it you have a second chance to live.'

"Yeah i guess" Naruto said not to surely.

Hearing the tone of voice his container use he quickly asked. 'whats with the tone kit? you sound depress'

Taking a deep breath he started saying. "It's just that everyone i knew is dead and i thought after all if was over that i would have joined the others"

Looking at the blonde for a second he walked over and rap his tail around him 'Shed your tears kit, you might not have another chance to mourn'

Voice cracking slightly, and eyes stinging from holding back tears. "i failed them all Baa-chan, Kakashi, ero-sennin, all of them" Finally in a long time Naruto started to shed tears and taking comfort in his partners embrace.

After a few minutes of sobbing finally able to dry his tears. "thanks kurama i needed that" he thank his orange furred companion. 'no problem kit i would always be there for you' nodding to show his support. They heard the someone knocking and three people walked in the room. Immediately they recognizing the nurse from earlier, the other two was a fairly average tall male with tri-colored hair that was a spiky mess wearing dark clothing. Next to him stood a brunette that was a little shorter maybe about a couple of inches smaller than the male, she was wearing in contrast to her companion lighter colors mostly pink. "sweety this is the man that helped you, after i am done checking up on you again i will leave you all to chat." the nurse said. After the check up she left the room to leave you all to chat.

Clearing his throat Yugi decided to start "hello my name is Yugi Moto, and this is my girlfriend Tea Gardner." Introducing himself and his girlfriend who nodded smiling gently as not to scare the boy. "so how are you..." "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and this is my friend Kurama" The ten year old said with a large smile on plasterd on his face. "and i'm fine mister thank you for helping me" he said after words with a small bow to show his gratitude. "well Naruto was it" getting a nod from the child Yugi continued. "I have to ask what were you doing when i found you passed out to cause that light?"

Feeling a little nervous but stilled his resolved Naruto started explaining everything about what had happened to him, and also started telling them the story of his life up to the point of the final battle. Of course he left somethings out that we're a little to personal to his liking but he felt that they understood. "and that is how I end up hear, I know you might not believe me but it's the truth." he said trying to brace for anything that might come, as he observe the two adults in front of him he sent a nervous look to his partner who I turn nodded in suppsupport of his claim. Now the older pair looked at each other like they we're have a mental conversation. Satisfied they turn to him. "we believe you." what ever he was expecting though was not that as he face faulted.

"but why!" to him it didn't make sense as to why this two would trust his words.

Both adults laughed lightly now he was really confused and a bit angry about being ignored. Finally after what seem like a long time to him, which in really was only 5 minutes they stopped and started talking again. "well Naruto you aren't the only one who has had some crazy adventure in life." the female of the two said as she smiled fondly at all the memories of there adventures. now this it was there turn to tell them there tail and honestly it was both surprising to them all. After a while of having conversation and a few laughs here and there the older pair excused themselves for a minute to talk out side.

"So what do we do now?" The blonde asked.

'I don't know' Replied the fox to his partner.

Before he could reply the door opened and both adults walked in again, They had a serius but gentle look on there face.

Not wasting time Yugi said "Naruto we have an offer for you, it is up to you whether you accept it or not."Looking at child right in the eye and he notice the sapphire eyes staring back at him he gave a small smile.

"We have talked it over and we thought it was good idea. This time it was brunette who spoke. Taking a slight pause to look at the boy made strengthen what ever decision she

made. looking at her partner they said at the same time

"we want to adopt you." all the while smile at the two.

"wha! why would you do that?" Naruto exclaimed not understanding why this two would do something for him.

Kurama not wanting the his former container to do anything brash held him down a bit just enough to calm him down.

Yugi and Tea weren't faced much by his outburst and didn't back down from there decision. But seeing as the boy was confused Yugi decided to elaborate. "Well it's not like there any harm to it, and we wanted a kid anyway. Besides you don't know anything about this world we want to help you and maybe teach you a few things along the way." Tea spoke after her Boyfriend. "Sweety." coming to the teenager turned child she spoke. "From what we have heard from you have had a bad life think of this as us giving you a new start." finishing what she said she waited for his respond.

Naruto thought over this for a bit looking towards his companion he asked through there mental link. _'Kurama? what do you think I should do?'_

Looking at his friend for a moment he said _. 'kit what ever you is your choice.'_ he stated firmly and continued. _'but what ever you choose I would be there by your side.'_ He said after words.

Naruto after a few more moments to think over this he finally decided. looking towards the couple he said with a smile. "yes"

time skip 4 years later (damn I have a lot of time skips in this fic)

Naruto U. Moto: age 15 height 5,4

deck type: Unpredictable

Jayden Yuki (fem jaden): age 15 height 5,0

Deck type: Fusion

 **Continue story**

In a Expensive looking car we find an interesting group of people driving down the road. One was a average height male with tri colored hair, wearing all black. The next was a female with slightly brown hair wearing pink. The last among them had more notable features, He was a male with blond hair and tan skin wearing a white hoodie with orange stripes along it, he had on black pants on with matching black shoes, the two most notable features though we're the whiskers marks on his cheeks and his sapphire blue eyes. Next to him there was orange furred fox with rabbit like ears.

"Mom I think this is close enough to the stadium for me to walk." the blonde said with a smooth voice that would make most girls have nosebleeds.

"Are you sure Naru-chan?" the female driver asked the now identified (somewhat) Naruto.

"Dear it's fine I will walk with him to make sure he doesn't get hurt." A powerful but kind voice said belonging to the other male.

"Fine but make it quick we have a appointment to make with the others OK." giving a quick Tea Moto fomerly Tea Gardner let both of them out of the car along with the fox.

after walking a bit both male started a conversation."Son are you prepared? did you bring everything you need for the entrance exams?" asked the old of the pair.

"hai! tou-san. everything is here." Naruto replied.

"How about you Kurama?" asking his partner for anything he might of missed, who showed him a Dark red box.

Yugi Moto amused by his sons actions simply nodded and stop. "well this is as far as I go. Take care I'll meet you later for dinner don't be late alright." turning around he started going back to the car.

Naruto mean while said one final 'Hai!' before bolting off to the stadium not noticing the girl who bumped into his father.

At the entrance 

with Naruto

'few just made it' are blonde hero said as he was at the entrance. walking over to the guard to confirm his name he heard a yell and looked around, he saw a brown blur before painfully being tackled to the ground by said blur. Two painful yelps later and one awkward time getting up both people took each others appearance.

'Wow she's cute' thought one flustered whiskers teen as he look at the light brown hair girl in front of him. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a red t shirt underneath she had modest bust the was about c-cup (please bare with me with this I'm not to sure) with leather pants and black and red shoes.

The girl not noticing her new friends blush decided to introduce herself. "hi I'm Jayden Yuki"

"I'm Naruto U." Naruto started before being interrupted by the speaker calling the last candidates. "oh shit we're going to be late let's go." quickly both ran into the stadium.

When they entered the stadium they quickly noticed a blue haired teen that was extremely short for there age group and walked up to him.another participant also walk up this one had ashen hair the was neatly groom. Quick Introductions all of them we're acquaintances but Naruto was once again interrupted before he could finish his name.

 **"Will Jayden Yuki please come down to the field I repeat will..."**

"Well guys looks like it's my turn see all later." The brunette said as she was given a couple of 'good lucks' and she went of to face her opponent.

When she walked on to the field she quickly realize where her opponent was funny thing was though she couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl.

"Girl are you Jayden Yuki?" the examiner ask.

"yes I am sir." replied Jayden a little nervously.

"now now my name it isn't sir, its Dr. Vellian Crowler head of the department of techniques in duel academy, and the head of obelisk blue dorm for boys." replied Crowler as he readied his cool looking duel vest.

"Sweet looking vest there teach" complimented Jayden as she readied her own duel disk on her arm." You think you could tell me where to get one of those." loosing her earlier nervous she couldn't help but strike up a bit of banter towards her opponent."get your game on!" saying her favorite catch phrase she got ready.

Crowler amused by this desided to humor her. "oh you know a lot of hard work and all of that stuff, but I don't think you would understand that seeing as you we're almost late." He said while throwing a small insult at her tardiness.

Both satisfied with the banter they started the duel.

 ***OK I going to clarify this part up I'm not going to make Jayden fifth the same way as her counter part. She would be using a more advance version of her deck, and yes this wouwould mean she is stronger then her counter part.***

 **Back to the story**

 **Crowler: 4000**

 **Jayden: 4000**

Wanting to start up strong Jayden took the first turn, drawing a card she looked at her hand. 'OK let's see here I have E-Hero lady heat, E-Hero heat, warrior returning alive, Hero signal, skyscraper and bottomless trap hole. Lets play it say for now since I don't know what type of deck his using.' Done with her thoughts she made her move

"First I play Elemental Hero Lady heat in attack mode, next place 1 face down" I end my turn.

 **E-Hero lady heat: 1300/10000 4star**

 **During each of your End Phases: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each face-up "Elemental HERO" monster you control.**

"OK..." started of Crowler before he was cut off.

"but first I activate Elemental-hero lady heat's ability

what this does that it does 200 points of damage for every E-Hero on the field which is there is one!" after she said this her monster fire of a small fire ball at her Examiner.

 **Crowler: 4000-200=3800**

Flinching a little at being attack Crowler scowled in thought 'Well well not bad but this is the end for her, since I am using my own deck and not the examiner deck I would be the one calling the shots. "I draw" looking at his cards Crowler smirked.

"well first I summon Ancient gear soldier to the field, next I use the spell cards double summon and tribute doll double summon allows me to do two normal summonings, and tribute doll allows me to use one monster on my side of the field as two tributes , and since I have only have one monster on the field I sacrifice it to summon Ancient gear reactor dragon! now normally I would attack but since I used tribute doll I prevent me from attacking this turn. But before I end my turn I use heavy storm! with this card I destroy all spell and trap cards on the field so say goodbye to your facedown. now I end my turn."

 **Ancient gear reactor dragon: 3000/3000 9star**

 **If this card that was Tribute Summoned by Tributing an "Ancient Gear" monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Gadget" monster, it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards and monster effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked: You can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field.**

Jayden seeing the monster in front of her started shaking people thought she was scared but they we're taken by surprise when she started laughing. "This is great teach! that is one strong monster I guess I have to give you one of my own I draw!."

 **Up in the stands**

 **With Alexis and Zane**

"Wow that's one strong monster you think she would be able to beat it Zane?" A beautiful blonde haired girl asked her companion.

"This is on of Crowlers legendary cards I doubt there is much she could do, but you never know what the outcome will be until it's overperson Alexis." Concluded a tall dark blue haired person.

 **With Chazz and his goons**

"Hey look she about to get crush by Crowler." an average looking teen said to his friends.

"yeah she stood no chance right Chazz?" another average looking teen said.

"We went to duel prep school to be Elite she doesn't look like she even can use a deck properly." Chazz said as he watched the match play out.

 **With Naruto, Bastion, Kurama, and Syrus**

Naruto "looks like she's in trouble."

Bastion "you don't sound worried my friend may I enquire as to why?"

Syrus "yeah dude aren't you the least bit concerned about her?"

Naruto "the game isn't over until one of them has zero life points, beside I can sense she is strong she will win trust me."

Naruto 'besides someone who use a elemental hero deck would be a tough opponent to beat, further more those type of decks are fusion and effect decks that work in conjunction. A terrifying combination on it's on right.'

 **Back at the duel.**

Jayden looking at her new card smiled a bit."well teach it was fun while it lasted but I think it's time I finish this! first I play the spell card pot of greed this let's me draw two more cards, now I play the spell card polymerization to fuse my Elemtal Hero lady heat on my field with Elemental hero heat in my hand to fusion summon Elemental Hero Inferno!"

 **Elemental Hero inferno: 2300/1600 8star**

 **Elemental HERO Heat "Elemental HERO Lady Heat"**

 **Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card battles a WATER monster, this card gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only.**

Crowler swing the monsters attack points decides to point out her flaw. "while that's good and all it still doesn't have enough attack points to beat my monster"

Jayden "while that is true teach that's why I have this card Skyscraper! also I use my spell card H-heated heartheart this increases the attack of my monster by 500 points, now I set a card face down and go to battle phase attack Elemtal hero inferno! now you see teach my field spell only works if my elemental hero monster has lower attack point then the monster it's fighting when this is true my monster gains an additional 1000 attack points."

 **Elemental Hero Inferono: 23001000500=3800/1600**

"Wait!? time first!?" Crowler exclaimed in fear as his monster was destroyed.

 **Crowler: 3800-800= 3000**

Comically a peice of his monster landed on his head rather painfully.

Jayden continued. "now I use my face down card de fusion to read summon both elemental hero lady heat and elemental hero heat!, now heat ability activate when there is other elemental hero on the field he gains an additional 200 attack points, since he and lady heat are there that means he gains 400 extra points making his attack 2000.

 **Elemental Hero heat: 1600400=2000/1200**

 **This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up "Elemental HERO" monster you control.**

"Now both my monster attack you directly!" Hayden Exclaimed as she watch both her monster remove the rest of her opponents life points.

 **Crowler: 3000-2000-1300=0**

Crowler who momentarily was scared out of his mind passed out.

Jayden "and that's game" saying her favorite catch phrase after battle.

 **with Alexis and Zane**

Alexis while shock couldn't help but say "well looks like she is stronger than we thought." she said giggling slightly at Crowlers defeat.

Zane while not as shock had a small smile on his face. "maybe I found myself a a rival." he mused more to himself.

Alexis hearing this became even more shocked. "you think she's strong enough to fight you?" She asked her friend.

Zane didn't respond instead he thought 'maybe there is someone who could give me a challenge before I graduate from duel academy'

 **With Chazz and his goons**

"what how could she have beaten him that must of been a fluke." random teen 1 said.

"Yeah no way she could have done that with skill." random teen 2 said.

Chazz thought. 'how is that possible that she could beat him? it has to be a fluke there no others explanation.'

 **With Naruto and the others when Jayden returns**

Jayden the excitable teen she was ran towards her friends Specifically Naruto and glomp him in a hug, what she didn't know was that she was putting his head tight between her still growing bust making him blush. Looking towards the others for help, he saw that they were all smirking at him for his torture. After calming down a bit they decide to talk until the next match was called.

Naruto wanting to congratulate his friend first was the first one to speak. "nice match Jay-chan you manage to beat him into to turns." Looking towards kmhis orange Furred friend he continued. "Even Kurama was impressed" the fox nodded in agreement to his statement.

Naruto being as dense as he was didn't notice the blush she had obtain when he called her Jay-chan. And she gave him a small hug to show her gratitude.

Bastion spoke next. "It definitely was a fantastic battle."he complimented her. Jayden said a simple thank you to show her Gratitude.

Syrus was the last to speak "that was Awesome you totally rocked that battle. you we're so strong and fearless facing such a high level monster." Jayden already flsuterd from the earlier praise simply nodded.

 **Next match will Naruto U. Motor please come down to the field I repeat...**

When everyone heard they all froze and turned slowly to the blonde, and simultaneously they said. "what!" Naruto seeing the expressions on there face laugh and elaborated. "Well I guess I can finally introduce myself properly I am Naruto U. Motor adopted child of Yugi Moto.

after his little announcement he went down to the field to start his exams Leaving Kurama to Jayden.

 **At the field**

Crowler who seemed pissed of did the introductions again and they started there duel.

Naruto wanting to know more of his opponents strategy allowed him to go first.

'so this brat is related to The king of games himself to bad he didn't attend prep school he couldn't go to obelisks on his first day, thought just because his related to him doesn't mean I'm going easy on him he was also almost late so I shall punish him.' Crowler done with his thoughts looked at his hand for a few moments quickly think up a strategy he began.

" first up I place to cards face down and activate the spell card heavy storm. destroying both my card this summons to tokens on the field since both those card we're statue of the wicked. Next I tribute both tokens to summon Ancient gear golem!"

 **Ancient gear golemgolem: 3000/3000**

 **Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

Crowler satisfied with his turn ended it.

Naruto as brash as ever decided to taunt his opponent. "is the all doc I expected a little more than this."not needing to wait long for a response he heard his Challenger start speaking. " big words from a brat I doubt you have anything in your hand that can help you beat my golem."

Crowler haugtly said to his adversary.

Naruto chuckling slightly said. "who ever said I needed to beat it? first I set a monster face down, next I use the spell card book of taiyou and i use it on my monster to flip summon Aussa the earth charmer!."

Crowler confused by what the boy said asked what he meant.

Naruto still chuckling slightly said. "see Doc my monster Aussa the earth charmer is special when I flip summon it I get to take control of one of your earth monsters." Crowler finally starting to realize what he meant quickly said in panic. "And since my Golem is an earth attribute you take control of him!" Crowler watched in shocked as his monster went towards the other side of the field and stand beside Aussa

 **With Alexis and Zane**

"well that was quick." Alexis said seeing how the teachers plan backed fired on him.

Zane quickly analyzing the strategy quickly deduce something. "while the play is good there are several weakness to it. First of even if he attacked this turn he wouldn't do enough damage to Crowler to end it in one move, Second if Crowler were to draw a monster he could easily reclaim His golem. he needs to find away to end this in one turn and I'm pretty sure he already has a solution."

 **I'm skipping over Chazz because sit pretty much the same as with Jayden's match.**

 **With Jayden and the others bastion was explaining the same thing Zane said.**

Syrus "wow that's amazing but if what you said is true then that means he needs to find away to win in this turn." He concluded with worry.

Jayden however. "no need to sweat guys." She said while petting Kurama who was growling happily at the atteattention.

Bastion wanting to know why she said it asked the the question on everyone's mind. "what do you mean?" Giggling Jayden pointed out the obvious. "he has more cards in his hands." the statement was simple but everyone soon understood and turn back to the match.

 **Back at the duel**

"doc I'm going to end this with my spell card wander wand! this can only be equipped to a spellcaster monster and that monster gains and additional 500 attack points. And guess what there's only one spell caster on the field, now attack ancient gear golem and Aussa finish this!" Naruto not shouts as he watches both monster attack Crowler and ending the duel.

The arena was silent for a moment until clapping was heard, looking over to we're the sound came from he saw Jayden clapping her hands for him slowly but surely others started clapping for the quick victory. Smiling Naruto shouted making the crowd cheer.

 **DONE!**

 **Hey guys this is the first chapter done. Just wanted to say and clarify a few things before I end this completely. First thing I want to address is why I made the Pairing like well like I said earlier both Jaden and Naruto are similar and that because of this I thought if one of them was girl they would become a couple now originally I wanted Naruto to be female because he already had a female version of himself I.E. Naruko. But I thought since Naruto was already going to become a paradox I made it so Jaden became Jayden or judai. Second I need help or what ever a beta is if I understand a beta is a beta reader who helps fix things that are wrong please correct me if I'm wrong. Also why I say this with importance is because English ain't my first language while fluent not completely used to it yet.**

 **Now I am** **going to explain Naruto's deck a bit it is in a way mostly a support deck for summoning the bosses instantly.**

 **I know the duel might not have shown much but you could guess how it work right, charmer cards are pretty useless if you don't enhance there defence or flip them up instantly they also have small attack 500/1500. So I think I have discuss everything on my mind right now please Read and Review bye.**

 **NekoHeroKid random quote**

 **-I like ice cream.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody it's me again with a new chapter for this story. Now there are a few things I need to address before you begin reading. First off is a bit of detail as to the roll of Kurama in this story since in the last chapter he didn't really talk much, well simply his role is Naruto's mother hen or something, he will be Naruto teacher in the shinobi arts. Now that's the second thing I'm going to address Shinobi skills, um in all honesty I'm trying to make it so naruto avoids using his natural training. He will still use just like shadow clone and all that jazz but nothing like the rasengan or it's variants. he'll only use this skills** **for self defense or studying (shadow clones) well that's about it other notes will be at the bottom now story start.** **Chapter**

 **2: Welcome to Duel Academy!**

Naruto sighed as he finish up packing his things along with Kurama who didn't really have that much to pack. Mostly packing spare clothes a couples of toothbrushes and toothpaste, mdecal kit, and extra deck and cards. So deciding that most of the important stuff pack he grab his duel disk place it in a separate suitcase along with his deck. After packing his stuff in two small briefcase he grab a larger suit case witch was big enough to fit both and stuff the both in. 'Well that takes care of that part. What else do I need?' thinking it over a bit he decide to add one more thing to what he was going to bring, going into one of the corners in his room he grab a guitar.

The guitar was a acoustic guitar, it was shape normally. It painting though was the really eye catcher, on the front side of the guitar we're the string were the image of a leaf was there, but instead of a traditional leaf the one was a swirl going outwards with one end pointing to resemble the image of a leaf. The coloring was a basic orange that resemble fire slightly. Strumming the guitar slight to get a feel of the notes satisfied put it in it's case grab his other cases and went off downstairs to his living room.

There he saw his Mom and Dad sitting on couch waiting for him presumably. Along one of the windowsills he saw His orange furred companion lasing about. Who lifted his head to look at his partner when he heard the footsteps.

Naruto annoyed and tired after packing all the stuuf by his lonesome decide to voice his displeasure. "thanks for the help Kurama." sarcasticly drip from his voice as he spoke.

Kurama not really carcaring decided to simple say. "no problem." and resuming what where he was doing.

Turning to his parents who watched the exchange with amused expressions on there face.

"Mom, Dad thank you for everything." Naruto feeling thankful for everything they have done for him wanted to stay as long as he possibly can to enjoy there presence for a little while longer.

Yugi who saw his adopted son's hesitance decided to speak. "son you are honestly one of the happiest things that ever happened in my life only next to my beloved wife." Giving himself a moment to give his wife loving look he look back and continued. "I can say this without a shadow of doubt that I am proud of you." Finishing his thoughts he gave some time for mother and son to say there final words for his departure.

"Naru-chan look at you all grown up, or all grown up again since I didn't see you grow up the first time." all of them chuckled at this. "I don't have much to say except that I am proud of you." not need to say more Tea hug her child along with Yugi and Kurama who decide to join.

"Well I guess me and Kurama better get going." Naruto said after their moment as he picked up his bags. Kurama who jumped up to his shoulder to sit on it decide to head out now. Saying there final farewells they departed but not before Tea said. "Bring back a nice girl with you when you come back!" blushing at his mothers words Naruto walked a little faster to get to the terminal.

 **Timeskip**

Arriving at the terminal fairly early Naruto decide to see if anyone he new was there. Looking around He a familiar mop of brown hair and walked over, noticing that the object of his attention was paying attention to her surrounding decide to play a prank. Sneaking up to Jayden he carefully put his bags down quietly, readying himself he walk up behind her and scared her.

Jayden Yuki was a simple girl while she wouldn't consider herself girly to the level as other she was still a girl, so when someone from behind her suddenly grab her shoulder she jumped and squeak loudly drawing attention to her. Looking behind her to give the person who was currently laughing a piece of her mind, she notice it was a familiar blonde haired teen with whiskers marks and a fox. "Naruto! why the hell did you decide to scare me!?"

Jayden said more liked yell to her friend a she was busy trying to swat him over the head.

After both of them calmed down a bit both noticed the stare they we're getting from the crowd around them and both of the blushed. Deciding to leave pleasantries later both teens grab there bags and decide to head elsewhere, finding a slightly more secluded area both decide to stay and talk for a little while.

"So how have you been since yesterday?." Naruto started the conversation as he took a bite out of his fries that he had orders from a shop nearby.

"I have been fine mostly been busy packing my things." She stated rather simple as she slurp on a diet coke.

"oh really? nothing interesting happened after we all departed?" Naruto question.

"yeah nothing surprising had happened after your revelation of being the adopted son of Yugi Motor the king of games himself and you OTK at yesterdays duel." Jayden said a little miffed at not knowing who her friend was before the announcer said his name. And who wouldn't be meeting someone who was the adopted son of a legend was a big thing.

Jayden not one to hold a crude for to long smiled slyly at her friend. "So can I see your deck now?" She said teasingly trying to see a deck that was to her extremlu cool.

Naruto blushed slightly. 'damnit she's to cute for her own good' Naruto thought looking over his friend for a second. to him she was very cute her childish attitude boosted her cuteness even more to him. Not wanting to be outdone in be teased replied with a smile. "maybe later when we get to the island." the statement wasn't much the way he said it while moving his face closer to her made her blush and back down.

Jayden seeing some much like her could help but admire him. 'even though his the son of the king of games he isn't arrogant or anything like that.' giggleling a little at her thoughts. 'he is someone I would admit that I would like having as a friend and maybe when we know each other a little longer something more.' at this thought she blushed bright enough for her companion to notice.

"Hey are you okay you face is red?" asked the blonde as he leaned even closer until there for heads touch. making her blush even more. "you don't seem hot." finally not able to take anymore Jayden Shove him back and quickly saying she was fine while trying to calm down her blush.

Kurama who was observing this shook his heahead in amusement. 'no matter how old you get you seemed to lose any of that density of yours' concealing his thoughts from his container snickering they continued on talking.

 **All students of Duel Academy please go to help pad 4 for pick up I repeat...** Naruto and Jayden later after boarding the Helicopter noticed to familiar faces. "oh Syrus, Bastion it's good to meet you guys again." quickly all teens greeted each other and started conversation until they reach the island.

When they reach the island they all grab there luggage and went to the orientation. A few moments later a man in about his 40ts was standing on the podium his was a rounded man with a bald head and was pretty tall. Checking the microphone if it worked he started the orientation.

"Hello everyone I am chancellor Sheppard and I'm the head of this school." After this the Chancellor gave a speach to motivate the students, then assigning the dorms came next.

 **"Syrus Trusdale you are going to Slifer Red." Syrus went up and took his blazer.**

 **"Jayden Yuki you are going to Slifer Red." Jayden went up and took her blazer which was for the female.**

Since no one that the news name we're being said they started small conversation.

"Well Syrus looks like we're going at the same dorm." Jayden said to her blue haired friend as she show them her blazer.

Syrus still the shy boy he was simple said. "yeah I guess thats a good thing."

"What about you Bastion what dorm aare you from?" Asked the Blonde of there group to there other friend.

Bastion being the smart ass he was decide to show off.

"well let's see here yellow Sleeve, yellow cuffs, and yellow blazer. seems like I am in Ra yellow.

Of course since two of the less smarter of the group heard this only now drew a conclusion. "oh so that's how it works." Jayden said looking at her Red Blazer.Naruto nodding with her.

Bastion baffled said. "Please don't tell me you only figure this out now."

But before anyone could respond they heard a familiar name being said.

 **"Naruto U. Moto you will be Slifer Red." Naruto not seeing the shocked look of his friends went to grab his blazer.** After coming back he notice all them we're looking at him. Tilting his head to the side naruto ask what they we're staring at.

Jayden who was only shock that to her, her closet friend would be in the same dorm as her quickly got over her shock and quickly went over to hug him. "this is so great I would be in the same dorm as my best friend this is awesome!" she all but squealed still hunting her friend, not noticing him blushing at the sudden contact.

Bastion shocked for a different reason decided to voice out his thoughts. "Honestly I think it is sort of an insult to you." he stated firmly. "no offense to the other slifers I think that your skill is above them easily." He finished not really cf a ring about the rank just found it really weird.

Syrus nodded I agreement. "Yeah you easily have the requirements to be obelisk blue, or Ra yellow so why did you become red?"

Naruto all to happy to answer. "well in all honesty I found that red is a more appealing color then both and it's always been one of my favorites." He stated simply before saying. " So I asked my dad to see if he can put me here, besides I think that this is fair this way I could earn my promotion and rank like some of the others on this Island."

Later after the departed to there respected dorms the three new slifers went to what looked like an old house the seem rundown. There they met there head master Professor Banner who had a feline companion Who he called Pharoah. Banner deciding to give them there rooms pair Naruto and Jayden together, and Syrus would be with another student.

When both Jayden and Naruto finish unpacking they decides to go to Syrus dorm to check if he wanted to explore the island with them seeing as the day was still young. When they got there and Syrus invited them in, he introduce them to Chumley a rather grumpy teen who was his roommate. after making them all tea they incited both of them to explore the island with chumley acting as there tour guide who decline and wanted some sleep. Syrus happy to be invited said yes and they went out.

First they went to the back of the dorm to view the ocean.

"wow the dorm might not be so great but it has a nice view." Jayden says admiring the beautiful sight. But before they did anything else they check for the time since they had a welcome dinner at 6:00pm. Naruto prepare somewhat took out his PDA and check the time. "it's around 3:14 right about now so we have about an hour and a haft to explore." He said to his companions who nodded. Syrus decided to add his own thoughts. "that sound good but I suggest we don't go to far yet so that we don't have to travel for long." The others hearing this agreed and they went off.

Later they find thereselve at the duel arena.

Jayden excited by the sight of the arena seeing people duel was pump up and ready for action."this is so awesome I wish we could duel to!" She said rather loudly, not knowing that this caught the attention of two other students that we're there.

"Well to bad for you, you wont be able to use the arena." they trio of friends heard as they look to see two obelisk blue walking towards them.

"Yeah this arena is reserved for the elites so get your slifer jackets out here." the boy at left said snobbishly.

The one on the rigth seem to notice something though and he voiced it out to his companion. "Hey aren't you two the once who got lucky and beat Crowler?" he ask more like demanded.

His friend who took note of his friends question seemed to realize this for the fact that he called someone over. "hey Chazz come here!"

Chazz who was a formerly watching the duel heard his name being called turning to the sound of the voice he found his two lackies with the people who beat Crowler. Putting on an arrogant smirk on his face he walk over.

"well look at this the girl who luckily beat Crowler, and the so called adopted child of the king of games, what are you losers doing here." The way he said it was really pissing both Jayden and Naruto of as poor little Syrus couldn't even move or talk.

Jayden finally reaching her boiling point snapped first. "why you I have a name you know Jayden." she said angrily with a scowl on her face, to one of the people who saw her thought she was cute. Naruto had a far more menacing look on his face as he heard the insults, he wasn't mad that they insulted him he was mad that they insulted one of his friends.

"I bet you couldn't even beat me with you so called skill little girl" Chazz taunted smirking more when he saw her looking like she was going to cry.

Naruto seeing his friend was about to cry was about to punch the man responsible for her foul move but before he could do anything Kurama the fox who was also pissed decided to act first, jumping down from his containers jacket and ran at Chazz who couldn't react in time seeing the fox ran at him and bite him on his arm. Screaming in pain Chazz move his arm up and down to remove him and only succeeding because of his lackies assistance.

Chazz after managing the pan a bit angrily said. "that mutt bitt me!" he glared at them with hate as he tried to stop his arm from bleeding. His lackies wanting to get revenge for there leader was about to start a fifth when a voice spoke stopping them.

"Well Chazz you deserve it you made someone cry." a cold feminine voice said.

Turning to who spoke they saw a blonde girl wearing the female version of the blazer that had blue on it walk towards them, she had a glare on her face that could freeze hell over that was directed at Chazz. Said person wanting to defend himself spoke. "There slifers why are you siding with them Alexis?" The now name Alexis glare harder and spoke. "Chazz you clearly started this fight, and you deserve what you get now I suggest you go to the nurse and have you arm fix up in time for the welcoming dinner." not needing to be told twice Chazz left along with his followers.

Making sure they we're gone Alexis turn to the three Sliders to check up on them. When she turn she saw the girl crying in the arms of the taller boy as he and the blue haired teen friend to calm her down. She also saw the fox from earlier looking at her vigilantly to see if she was a threat or not. Her face soften seeing the crying girl and walked over.

"hey you guys alright?" while the question was said towards them it was clear to who the question was really directed to. Naruto seeing that Jayden was still trying to recover answered for her. "yeah will be alright just give us a few minutes." A couple of minutes later the group was seen walking out of the arena, Naruto not wanting Jayden to walk decided to piggyback her, much to her outward embarrassment and to her inward joy.

Alexis seeing that they we're fine now divided to introduce herself. "as amusing this is I think I should introduce myself, I'm Alexis, Alexis Rhodes." she spoke with a soft voice seeing that the girl was still shaken a bit.

Jayden not one to be kept down for long answers from her spot on her friends back. "Hi. my name is Jayden Yuki, the one carrying me is Naruto." Patting her friends head to show who he, shook his head annoyed but didn't sent it."the one with the blue hair is Syrus." finishing her introduction by pointing to the blue haired teen who said a nice to meet you.

Naruto wanting to ask something that's been on his mind for a bit decided now was a good moment to ask. "while I do appreciate the may I ask why you helped us?"

Alexis expecting this slightly simple sighed and said. "not all obelisk are like Chazz."

Syrus wanted to add his own two cents said. "you mean like a asshole?" when Syrus both Naruto and Jayden where a bit surprise first but laugh nonetheless, what really surprise them is when the heard a soft giggle from Alexis.

"while it is Shrewd that is a good description." Alexis clarified seeing the questioning stares.

After awhile they departed Jayden not wanting to be seen on her friends back wanted to walk on her own to feet. Granting her wish Naruto set her down gently helping her when she stumbled a bit. Hrey went back to there dorm to see that they we're just in time for there welcoming dinner. It was a fun experience for the three and the other freshmen as they all had a happy meal.

With Jayden, Naruto, Syrus, and Chumley.

"Hey Naruto where's Kurama at?" the only female of the group asked looking around for the fox.

Naruto not wanting reveal what his partner was doing simply said. "He went out possibly went to hunt for food or something."

"isn't it a little dangerous letting him roam around on his own?" Syrus asked worriedly, Syrus had grown somewhat close to Kurama as they usually hang out when both Jayden and Naruto subsequently forgotten about them.

"nah nothing can hurt that fuzball if anything he is the biggest threat here." Naruto said in a joking manner, but on the inside he thought. 'really though he is the biggest threat here.'

The other three still held some worry but trusted there friend and continued eating that is until they heard a buzz go off.

Jayden feeling it come from her pocket quickly took out her PDA and opened it to see a message. _"don't think your of the hook yet meet me at the arena in midnight_." it read as Naruto, Syrus, and Jayden Share glances and they decided to all go.

 **timeskip**

All three Slifers reach the arena they looked around and saw Chazz along with his goons at the other side.

"Well looks like you decided to show up after all" Chazz said still having that cocky smrik on his face.

"Well I never back down from a challenge beside I need to repay you for the jab at my skills." Jayden said both confidently and slightly pissed still mad at what the black clad boy said.

"then let's not delay this show." Chazz said activating his duel disc along with Jayden.

"get you game on!" saying her favorite catch phrase they both said afterwards

Duel!

 **Jayden: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Turn 1**

 **Chazz**

"I'll go first." Chazz said arrogantly

"first I play reborn zombie in defense mode."

 **Reborn zombie: 1000/1600 4star**

"next I set one face down card and end my turn"

 **Turn 2**

 **Jayden**

'OK let see here what can I do.' She thought as she looked down at the cards in her hand, smiling at ggetting a good first turn she does her move.

"first I play the spell card polymerization to fuse Elemental hero Avian and Elemental hero Burtinatrix to form elemental hero flame wingman!"

 **Elemental Hero Flame wingman: 2100/1200 6star**

 **Elemental HERO Avian "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"**

 **Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.**

Chazz decided to intervene here. "hold on Slifer I use my face down trap card Chthonian polymer!"

 **With Naruto and Syrus**

"this is bad." Naruto said in worry knowing what the card was meant for.

Syrus not knowing the cards effect asked. "Why Naruto?"

Before he could respond to the question though they hears someone say

"I new you'd be here."

Looking towards the source of the voice they saw Alexis walking up to them.

Naruto being the friendly person greeted her. "hey Alexis what you doing here?" Finishing with a question.

Alexis looked at him for a second and asked as well. "what are you doing here after night dueling is against the rules." She stated as she look at the current on going duel.

deciding to answer Syrus question she stated. "Syrus the card Chazz just uses allows him to steal his opponents fusion monster at the cost of his own."

 **Back at the duel**

Like what Alexis said earlier we can see that currently Jayden's monster was now on Chazz's side of the fiefield but his first monster was gone.

Jayden simply thought. 'shit how careless of me, no matter though I can still save myself with what I have.' Jayden thought calmly as she did her next move.

"I play Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense position."

 **Elemental Hero Clayman: 800/2000 4star**

Jayden continued. "I set one face down and end my turn."

 **Life point count**

 **Jayden: 4000**

 **Chazz: 400** **0**

 **Turn 3**

Chazz "I draw" looking down at his card he decided his course of action.

"I normal summon Chthonian soldier in attack position."

 **Chthonian soldier: 1200/1400**

"now flame wingman attack her clayman!"

Jayden seeing the opportunity used it. "I use my facedown Hero barrier! allows me to negate one attack as long as I have a face up Elemental Hero on the field."

Chazz seeing that his attack was stopped 'tsk' and ended his turn. "you got lucky you won't survive the next round."

he said annoyed.

 **Turn 4**

Before Jayden could start her turn they heard a yell, looking over at the others she saw Alexis waving her hand.

"the security is coming hurry up we need to get out of..."

She was cut of though." no need I'll take care of it." Naruto said as he walked out the door. A few minutes they heard a scream of 'monster' and rapid foot steps presumably the guard running away. Another short while Naruto returns and gave a thumbs up which she returned.

"Ok that was a thing now back to the duel, I draw!" Jayden look at the card she got which was pot of greed. grinning she sent about to do her plan.

"first of I play the spell card pot of greed to draw to more cards." Jayden drew two more cards." next I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode, next I equip him with the spell card spark blaster, now spark blaster is an interesting equip card instead of increasing my monster attack it allows me to change any monster position. Now I activate it's effect and use it on Elemental Hero Flame wingman, next I use its affect again to target my Elemental Hero clayman to change it attack mode. now I use the spell card H-heated heart and equip it to him giving him and additional 500 attack points."

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600/1400**

 **Elemental Hero Clayman: 800500=1300/2000**

"Now time for my battle phase Clayman attack Flame Wingman and Sparkman attack his Chthonian soldier."

Both monster attack their targets destroying them both.

Jayden wasn't finish though. "next I use my spark blasters ability one last time on Clayman changing him back to defense position, and because of this my blaster is destroyed. But it doesn't matter because I use monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Flame wing man to my side next I place my last face down and end my turn."

 **Life point counter**

 **Jayden: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000-400=3600**

 **With the others**

Naruto "wow Jay-chan manage to control the duel." whistling appreciatively at the great show going on.

Syrus eyes had gotten as big as dinner plates as he watched the duel in front of him. "this is awesome she's going to win this!"

Alexis was the most surprise of all, she knew that Jayden was strong that was given seeing as she beat Crowler. But this was on a new level entirely.

 **back at the duel**

 **Turn 5**

Chazz swing his strategy fail before him was pissed drawing his card with out saying anything he decide to play it safe.

"I use the spell card call of the haunted to bring back my Reborn zombie in defense position, next I tribute him to summon Mefist the infernal general to the field next I equip him with the spell card lucky iron axe to increase his attack by five hundred next I play the field spell yami to increase it even further."

 **Mefist the Infernal General: 1800500200=2500/1700200=1900**

 **When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, discard 1 card randomly from your opponent's hand.**

"go my general attack her flame wing man!"

Jayden when she heard this smile and shouted. "I activate my face down card enemy controller! with this card I can activate one of two effects I could change my opponents monster position or I can trade one of my monster to take control of one of yours until the end of this turn! and I choose the first ability I change your monster to defense mode!"

Chazz hearing widen his eyes and drop his jaw, he couldn't believe he couldn't even damage the damn slifer. He snarled and said. "I place one face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

Jayden seeing her plan worked smiled and drew her card.

"well there isn't much to do anymore but to finish this! so I tribute both Elemental Hero Clayman and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Blade edge!

 **Elemental Hero blade edge: 2600/1800 7star**

 **If this monster attacks a defence position monsters inflict piercing damage.**

"now flame wingman attack his monster" Jayden and the others watch as Flame wingman did a swan dive while lighting itself on fire to Chazz's monster. "now flame wingman's effect activates when my monster destroys you monster you take damage equal to you monster attack points."

 **Life point counter**

 **Chazz: 3600- 2500=1100**

Chazz scream as he was attacked.

"im not done yet blade edge end this attack his life points directly!"

 **Chazz: 1100-2600=0**

Chazz screamed one last time before his life point wen to zero.

"and that's game!" ending it with her signature pose, she turned and walked away to met with her friends.

 **timeskip**

After a little time has passed everyone minus Chazz and his goons went out side to talk.

"Jay-chan that was an amazing duel!" Naruto the excitable teen he was ran up to Jayden and hug her who hug back blushing from the affectionate attention she got from the blonde.

Syrus who also wanted to voice out his thoughts spoke next. "Jayden that was great you totally showed that jerk!"

Alexis who was staying quite for awhile decided to speak Finally. "I must admit your a lot stronger than I thought, you definitely have one major power and skill there!" she praised the brunette.

Jayden after being put down smiled at all of them. "thanks guys but it was nothing special." She said to all of them humbly and shyly.

Before anyone could say anything else it suddenly started to rain. Quickly all saying there farewells they ran to go home, all the while laughing and shouting alround having fun.

 **timeski** **p**

 **Naruto and Jayden's room**

After both teen took a shower seperatly and put on a fresh dry pair of clothes, they decided to rest first to get the adrenaline out of there system. Since Narutos bed was the bottom bunk both teens sat on it they listened to the rain in comfortable silence.

Jayden being cold accidentally sneezed and then shivered as she was cold. Naruto noticing his friends dilemma decide to move closer to her and rap her in a big to keep her warm.

Jayden surprise by the sudden contact and blushed a deep red. "w-what are you doing?" she couldn't help but asked stuttering a bit from the cold or from the nervousness she didn't know.

Naruto with his logic said. "you we're cold so I decide to share some of my body heat to warm you up."

They fell into silence again only the wind howlind and the rain pouring can be heard. Slowly but surely Jayden manage to stop shivering thanks to the extra heat provided bye her blonde friend, deciding something she made up her mind and shifted around a bit a moment later she was staring at his face. She blushed at the thought of what she was going to do moving her face closer to his she was going to Peck him on the cheek, but as she was about to kiss him like cliche movie, he turn his head at the right moment and she kissed another area mainly his lips.

Both teen looked at each other and blushed staying in the position for several more seconds. Jayden was about to pull back when suddenly Naruto deepend the kiss between them, moaning slightly at this she closed her eyes and submit herself to the kiss. What seemed like an eternity to them which in reality was on only seven minutes they pulled back connected only by a strand off saliva that broke after a couple of seconds for the need of air.

both panting slightly Naruto decided to speak first still flsuh from the kiss though. "not that I'm opposing to the kiss but what was it for?" looking Jayden in the eye.

Jayden blushed from being asked but decided to mutter her answer.

Naruto not quite hearing what she said asked. "can you speak a little louder I didn't hear exactly what you said."he asked politely

Jayden said louder. "well there we're two reason as to why I did it. The first was because I wanted to say thank you, the second is because I like you I like you a lot."Jayden now blushing as red as a tomato look at her crush in the face waiting for his response.

After a while if him not saying anything she took this as sign of rejection, she was about to quickly apologize when suddenly she felt fingers under her chin lifting up her face and being kissed again, and this is how the two spent the majority of the night until the fell asleep.

 **End**

 **Hey guys thank you for reading the second part of my story hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if the romance was a little rushed and cliche but honestly if I had made it so that they didn't get together right away it would be like trying to bricks talk literally.**

 **Now I want to talk about a few things about this story. From now on Narutos role will be more defined from here, he's going to duel a lot more nd play a bigger part I everyone's life. Now I'm going to add a couple of new things to the story mainly 2 OC's and Self make cards. I won't spoil to much. Another thing is that I have hit a rock figuratively speaking I really need a beta reader for this story because using a small ass Samsung phone for making a story sucks so I need to use my laptop which doesn't have auto correct so if one of you is willing plus pm me.**

 **Now that's all for the what I want to discuss for the story next I'm just going to say this that I have exams coming up next week so I'll be busy so yeah I'll begone for like three days Max.**

 **Well that's all**

 **NekoHeroKid random quote**

 **-karma ain't a bitch because it isn't a person its the metaphorical bitch slap that come after something stupid.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone I'm here again with a new chapterfor this story, now you maybe asking why I'm updating so fast. The answers is quite simple while I'm an author I am still a reader so I know how annoying it is waiting for a update in one this stories. So because of this I'm going to leave a couple chapters before my exam begins on Nov 20.Now somethings with the story here as I have stated in the last chapter Naruto is going to play a bigger role now in this story. I will also give you a show with the deck he uses, and how strong it is also this is where I introduce 2 OC's of mine. Well that's all hope you enjoy this chapter.I forgot to do this in the last chapter XDDisclaimer I don't own Naruto or Yugioh they belong to there respective owners, I only own the plot of this** **story.**

 **Chapter 3: The guardian fox**

Early in the morning the sun was even up yet we find one fox coming back from the forest. Kurama satisfied with what he had done was calmly walking on all fours back to his partners dorm room, as quietly as he could he opened the door and walked in side. Looking around not being his former container or hearing anything in the bathroom decided to get a higher point of view. Jumping up on the deck near the bed he look at it and widen his eyes in slight suprise.

There infront of his blonde haired friend lay on his bed sleeping peacefully along with Jayden, she was snuggled at his side sleeping with a small smile on her face, her head was resting on his shoulder as one of her arm hug his chest, Naruto's head on top of hers as he hug her to his side with one arm. The sight was very nice display of affection by the two.

Kurama seeing that it was still early decided to rest a bit getting a few sheet that weren't being used he made a small make shift bed on the desk. As he was laying down he had a clear smirk on his face. 'Kit you sure do work fast didn't think it would happen so soon.' He thought a little while snickering, after this though his face softend. 'but you deserve this happiness so I won't tease you, to much that is.' snickering one more time at his thoughts he embrace the sweet sensation of sleep.

 **Timeskip**

As the sun rose up in the horizon small rays of light filled the room, Lighting it up to show it's content. One ray in particular landed on the face of whiskered face teen who gave a groan as he was woken up by the light, giving a yawn stretching a bit Naruto decided to wait up but found he couldn't because of some weight on his chest. 'what?' Cracking his eyes open he saw what was the problem. There scrawled across him was Jayden Yuki sleeping as peacefully as the morning was.

'that's right we fell asleep after are activities last night.' blushing a bit at what had transpired from the previous night he decided to wake her up. Shaking her slightly he said. "Jay-chan wake up." This prove futile though as she was a heavy sleeper and didn't even budge. Naruto seeing that she wouldn't wake up normally decided to something a little daring. Moving a few strands of her out of her face noticing that she kept her hair short, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Meanwhile in Jayden's mind she was having a nice dream of her and one blonde hair whiskered teen as they lay on a meadow, turning to the object of her affection she saw him leaning down for kiss which she accepeted. But slowly her dream started to fade as it became real, opening her hazel eyes to look at the sapphire ones that stared back at her.

Jayden flustered from the sudden kiss decides to state. "If that's how I'm going to be woken up every morning then I would mind waking up early." She finished by giving him a small hug as they stood up on the bed.

Naruto wanting to say why he did his actions spoke. "well you wouldn't wake up so I decided to give you a little surprise."

Laughing at what he said Jayden gave him a quick kiss. "the surprise was amazing, come on let's go prepare and eat breakfast I'm hungry." Jayden said after the kiss. Blushing slightly as her stomach rumble. Naruto hearing this only laughed and both got of bed and did there morning rituals.

After both got dress they we're grooming up a bit more before Naruto decided to ask a question. "So what are we now?" he said a little unsure. Jayden taken back by the question slightly thought over there situation a bit. From what she read of the rules or what she read before falling asleep haftway through. That there was no rule about dating except that if you did decide to persue a relationship that to make sure it doesn't affect your studies and dueling.

Jayden after some thought gave her answer. "well I like the idea that both of us are a couple now boyfriend and girlfriend. Lets take it slow first so as to not rush to much so we don't do anything we would regret." she said. seeing him nod it was her turn to ask something. "so are we going to tell the others?" she asked a little embarrassed at the thought of others knowing of thethere union.

Naruto already having an answer. "we would tell the others, just to let them know that you are mine." Naruto said with a growl in his voice that made Jayden's knee's buckle, and made her face heat up slightly.

Finishing what they we're doing both decided to head not before leaving a note for Kurama who was still asleep. Going out the door hand in hand they went to fetch both Syrus and Chumley to join them for breakfast, both of whom accepted and got ready and all four of them set of to get breakfast.

Syrus though notice that they we're holding hands gain a mischievous smile on his face. "so you two are together now huh?" he asked innocently and snickered when both taller teens jump a bit.

After explaining to both of there friend how they got together they decided to make small talk along the way to the cafeteria. When they got there they met up with Bastion, Alexis and some tall blue haired older man.Syrus seeing the man got a little nervous but calm hhim self down seeing as he wasn't Alone. A quick introduction later the now knew who the blue haired man was, apparently he was Syruses older brother who treated him a little coldly but they could see he cared for his little brother a lot. He seemed like a loner but after awhile they got know him better and he was great guy just a lone type of person. After all them got there food they decided to find a table.

Looking around they didn't se any vacant table anywhere but they saw two teens from slifer red with a big table that wasn't occupied mostly. So after a quick discussion they decided to ask to sit with them.

Naruto being the unspoken speaker for the group decided to ask for them all. "Hey you guys mind if we sit with you." He saw them look at each other for a second before both shook there saying that they didn't mind.

After awhile of shuffling to get the seating arrangement all right they started eating and conversing.

"So this is one group that looks pretty terrifying." One of the other slifers said she was a girl with Black hair that flowed down her back. She was short but not so much only being 6in shorter then Naruto.

The other slifer spoke next. "yeah you guys are quite intimidating." He spoke quietly, this one was a male with with silver hair and blue eyes he look like a classic pretty boy except that he looked more innocent that should be.

The others having introduce them selves already new who the two we're after some time. Like Jayden, Bastion, Naruto and Syrus They we're first year. The boys name was Izayoi Kuroko apparently he was attending duel academy because he was a genius like Bastion but was more lazy than him. The girl who's name was Yukari didn't have a last name. She was an orphan who was given a scholarship because of her dueling ability.

Jayden being friend and energetic started questioning them first. "So you two are strong duelist?" But being as simple as she was only decided to question them about there dueling skills.

Both sweatdrop at this along with the other with one thought in mind. 'duel addict.' they concluded.

Alexis being a little more mature decided to ask instead. "so first years why did you all decided to attend duel academy?" Being a second year herself decided to use its benefits a bit to get some information out of them.

Syrus decided to go first. "well I went here so that I could live up to my families reputation and one day make my brother proud of me." He said with a little nervousnes seeing that his brother was here.

Zane though not willing to admit it was proud of his little brother despite not showing it outwardly.

Bastion was next. "I can here so that I could perfect my dueling skill and maybe become a dueling alchemist." He stated proudly seeing as that's what he prided himself for.

Yukari wanting to get it over with stated. "I came here to follow Izayoi since his my childhood friend."

The others beside the mention boy we're surprise a bit but smile at her seeing that she was wanting to support on and stand by her friend.

Jayden wanting it to be her turn spoke."I came here so that I could fight strong people and maybe become a duelist pro!" she said a little loudly.

The others already expecting something like this sighed but smile nonetheless at the girls dream.

The white haired boy was the next to talk. "I came here so that I can refine my dueling skill and one day maybe become a musician."

Alexis was confused by this along with Zane usually one Entered the academy for the sole reason of dueling and desired to voice out her thought.

Hearing the question Izayoi smiled to fondly. "in truth my passion lies within music, I only came here because I am talented but I don't want to waste any talent I have so I am pushing myself to become better. beside it's not like this school only course is dueling I can continue my career in music here along with my dueling." He stated in the end in a matter of fact tone.

Everyone understood what he meant when he said not only teaching dueling, While the school was for talented young duelist to become better not everyone could become a professional at it so they had different courses so that they could have a second option.

Turning to the last freshmen they awaited his reason. Naruto thought over it for second to remember why he went here. 'You could only be strong when you are protecting someone.' he remember idly. 'Haku.' He thought remembering the boy that helped solidify his nindo hsi ninja way, Smiling at this he spoke.

"I came here to become strong so that I could protect my precious peopleHe said smiling widely. some of the others were confused by what he meant but two people strangely realize what he meant. Izayoi and Jayden they understood why he said because currently is this time people are using duel monsters as a way to decide many disputes. So by becoming strong he could protect his people. Jayden smiled at her boyfriend and held his hand, showing her support by squeezing. Izayoi look at him in the eye and gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

After there little Q and A that lasted longer. The bell rang signifying that the first class will start soon.

 **Timeskip**

At Crowlers class he was teaching the basics of dueling, deciding to stop 15 minutes before time for questioning the students to see we're they stood. "Alexis would you be a dear and explain what field spells are."

Alexis more than prepare for the question stood up from her seat. "field spells are spell that are used to give one player an advantage over the other, this type of cards usually have many different effects usually this cards are use to boost a monster power." She answer perfectly.

"very good, very good. I expected nothing less from an Obelisk." He stated complimenting her and her dorm. Looking around to see if there was someone else he could question. spotting a target a slifer or Syrus decided to embarrass him slightly.

"Syrus would you please stand up and tell me a what is a spell card?" Crowler ask hoping to see him fail.

Syrus surprised at being called nervously stood up and answered. "um... they are use for the thing?" He said feeling down.

Crowler seeing his planed work was about to speak when he was interrupted.

Naruto seeing his friend was in trouble decided to help him. "Dr.Crowler while I do not know about you but it is obvious that you asked a trick question."

Crowler scowled lightly at being itterupted but thought he could embarrass another slifer. "And what do you mean Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto seeing that he got his attention spoke. "simple really spell cards have many different branches asking individual cards are okay, but using asking for exactly a spell card is not right." looking to Syrus he asked him. "Syrus what is a quick play spell?"

Syrus being asked again but knowing the answer this time spoke. "a quick play spell are spells that can be anytime. They are like trap cards that can be activated when the opponent does something like attack." while the answer wasn't clear, people knew what he meant.

Turning back to Crowler he spoke again this time though with a more scary tone of voice. "see what I mean you obviously have favoritism towards other students but do not think that I would just sit and watch as you bully someone, and I speak to all the others who would bully another do so and you will speak with me and my father."

He said just as the bell rang.

After that Narutos reputation with the Slifers grew as he became the leader of there dorm. Anytime they we're in trouble he stepped up and help them. of course this pissed of those who did this mainly the snobbish obelisk, but they weren't willing to risk being expelled seeing that the blonde had high connections.

The Ra students seeing what happened side with the slifers and decided to help out as well. Bastion being one of there friends decided for a few favors and now you could mostly see slifers and ra's in small groups.

 **Timeskip**

 **With Crowler**

Crowler was in his office pacing around the neatly decorated room, you may be asking why? "That damn brat I can't do anything to him, without going through his father and that's a death wish on it's own."HE said irritated.

Suddenly he stop and got and idea. "if I can get him then I will get his friends." quickly choosing a target which was again Syrus he decided to write a fake love letter from Alexis dictating to meet her.

Doing the necessary preparations to do his plan he set off.

 **With Syrus**

Syrus was at the male locker room changing into his Red Blazer after P.E was done, when he opened his locker he notice a note there looking around to see if anyone was around he took it and opened it to read it's content. He was surprise however when a hand grab the letter from above him. Looking at the culprit noticing blonde hair and whsiker marks he calmed down.

"Naruto give that back I was reading it." Syrus said not wanting to show the letter around.

Naruto not bothering to look at him simply read the letter as fast as he could. "Sy I think this letter is fake." Naruto suddenly said giving him back the letter.

Syrus not completely convince asked why.

"Well first of all I don't think Alexis would do something like this, Another is that I don't think Alexis uses lipstick." point the kiss mark Naruto said his final words as he was leaving the room. "Sy it's obviously a set up don't follow it Kay?" turn back around he beckons Syrus to follow him back to there dorm.

 **Timeskip**

Later at night around 6:30 Syrus went out to see if the letter really was fake, getting a row boat Syrus sent of to go to the girls dorm.

 **With Alexis**

Alesix was with her two friends Jasmine and Mindy, in the out door bath house. They we're all relaxing after a tiresome day, also gossipping about the current news the topic boys.

Jasmine "So Alexis find any new boys that caught your interest?" asked

Mindy Wanting to know like her friend nodded.

Alexis look at them both before shaking her head. "no there isn't anyboy that caught my interest." Alexis simple said.

Mindy and Jasmine sigh at this but wanted to talk about some else they let it drop.

Mindy starting the conversation. "That Naruto person is pretty had some."

Jasmine nodded in agreement. "yeah but his pretty rude talking back to Crowler like that."

"what do you think Alexis?" Mindy asked the blonde headed girl.

"I think it was pretty cool actually standing up for someone like that." Alexis replied.

Jasmine taking note of what her friend said asked in a teasing matter. "oh you thought it was cool?"

Alexis blush slightly at what her friend said. "sorry girls but his taken."

"Already that's fast." Mindy said in shock.

Alexis sigh. "yeah but I kind of see how the two got together, both of them are peas in a pod." remembering what the brunette told her of how they got intoa relationship.

Before anything else could be said they heard a scream from the out side.

glancing at each other they got up and hot dress to check what was happening, going outside they saw Syrus tied up. Surround by a lot of angry girls thankfully they blindfolded him.

"Syrus what are you doing here?" asked the older teen looking a the blue haired teen.

"I just came here to check something mind if we talk somewhere else?" Answer Syrus scared of where he was.

Later by the peir they decided to talk there. "well Syrus your right when you said this was fake." started the blond looking at the letter in her hand. "I don't ever use lip stick."

Syrus feeling down was about to leave when suddenly he was stop by the other two girls. "where do you think you going."

Alesix seeing a chance to do some thing said simply. "Syrus you aren't going to get out of this just yet, I am going to use you as a bargaining chip.

 **With Naruto and Jayden**

Both teens we're at there room along with kurama who woke up haft way through day only to go back to sleep after reading the note they left. Both teen we're sitting on the floor organizing there deck while also helping each other out. "Naruto your deck is Amazingly strong how did you manaage this kind of deck?" Jayden asked her boyfriend as she finished review his deck for the third time, she was shock by the simplicity of the deck yet how complicated it was at the same time.

"Thank you Jay-chan. and to answer your question it took me couple of years to finish and make this deck." Said teen replied to his girlfriend review her own deck. "your deck is also pretty good it's perfect balance of both fusion and effect monsters." He complimented her seeing that her deck was everything he thought it was with a surprise in it.

Jayden hearing the praise gained a small blush but was happy to hear him compliment her. "thanks I work hard to build up my deck through trial and error." she said feeling proud of her deck.

Naruto chilled before he got an idea. "Jay-chan do you want to get new monster for you deck?" he asked. Curious Jayden asks him what he meant. "well you see I bought a couple of my extra decks with me and I think I have a Elemental Hero deck with them, so if you want you could have them." He said shyly to her, what he didn't expect though was the sudden red and brown blur to tackle him so suddenly.

Jayden hearing what her blond boyfriend said was happy no scratch that she was beyond happy. This was the kindest thing some one had done for her in a long time, and she would remember it forever. "thank you! thank you! thank you! this is honestly one of the best presents ever." Jayden said rapidly kissing his cheeks every time she said thank you.

Naruto happy that she enjoy his gift was about go get when he suddenly got a text. Jayden walked over to him to read the text with him when they finish they looked at each other and nodded.

 **Timeskip**

Arriving at the island that housed the obelisk girl dormitory via row boat the Quickly met up with Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy and Syrus.

"we're here now so you mind letting Syrus go?" Naruto asked already knowing that there's a catch in all this.

Alexis spoke. "we'll let him go only if one of you duel me for his freedom."

Jayden always ready for a duel went to raise her hand but was stop by her companion, looking towards him she saw he was itching for a fight. Understanding She stood and let him take the spot light.

Naruto with a grin accepted the challenge. "sure I'll duel you."

Both teens went into the river using row boats using the flat water surface as a make shift arena for them.

Meanwhile nearby Crowler wearing a swim suit and goggles was currently recording this with a camcorder. 'perfect with them dueling I might be able to expel them from the school with the footage I gathered.'

With Jayden and the others

"who do you think is going to win I voting for Alexis obviously." Mindy spoke deciding to break the ice. Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure first of we have only seen naruro duel once and that didn't give us much information to begin with. Second Alexis is obviously in Obelisk blue for a reason." Syrus spoke not sure who really was going to win. "but that doesn't mean I'm not rooting for Naruto to win."he finished.

Jayden only smiled and said. "You already know who I'm voting for and I have no doubt that his going to win."

 **With Alexis and Naruto** **Life point counter** **Alexis: 4000** **Naruto: 4000**

"ladies first." Naruto said smiling lightly as he drew his starting hand along with his adversary.

Alexis giggled slightly at what he said. "well aren't you a gentleman to bad I'll have to crush you." she said in a teasing manner. Not noticing how one brunette was acting.

 **Turn 1**

Looking down at down at her hand she analyze her options.

 **Alexis's hand: Etoile Cyber, Polymerization, Cyber Tutu, Blade Skater, and double passe.**

Making a strategy she started her move. "First I use my spell card Polymerization to fuse together Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to fuion summon Cyber Blazer!" she exclaimed doing her first move.

 **Cyber Blazer: 2300/800 6star** **Etoile Cyber" "Blade Skater"** **A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double the ATK of this card. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, this card negates the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monster Cards.**

Not yet done with her turn she continued. ".next I normal summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode, and set one card face down. I end my turn." she finished her move.

 **Cyber Tutu: 1000/800 3star** **If the ATK of each monster on your opponent's side of the field is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.** **Turn 2**

Naruto didn't seemed face by this, actually it looked like the opposite if the smile on his face was any indication. "You aren't pulling any punches in this match are you?" he asked a rhetorical auestion.

Naruto looking down at his hand after drawing a card he came up with his own strategy.

 **Naruto's hand: Blue Dragon Summenor, Monster reborn, Dark Magician, Graceful Charity, Yami, and Double Summon.**

Naruto after finally coming up with a strategy did his move. "First I use Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2." Discarding Dark Magician And Blue Dragon Summoner, he looked at his new cards. Aussa the Earth Charmer, Book of Taiyou, and Dedication through light and darkness.

"Now I use the field spell card Yami to increase any fiend or spellcaster type monsters attack and defense points by 200. Next I use Monster Reborn to special summon my Dark Magician in Attack mode!." successfully summoning his monster Naruto wasn't done yet.

 **Dark Magician: 2500200=2700/2100200=2300 7star**

"Next I set a monster and activate the spell card Book of taiyou! to flip summon Aussa the Earth charmer in attack position. Now since you already know it affect I use it to bring you Cyber Blader to my side of the field!" Naruto yelled as Alexis was shocked seeing her monster go to her opponents side of the field.

 **Aussa the Earth Charmer: 500200=700/1500200=1700 4star** **Flip take control of one of your opponents earth attribute monster.**

Naruto still not done with his turned continued. "Next I play the quick play spell card Dedication through light and darkness to Special summon Dark Magician of Chaos from my Deck!"

 **Dark Magician of Chaos: 2800200=3000/2600200=2800 8star** **When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. Banish any monster destroyed by battle with this card. If this face-up card would leave the field, banish it instead.**

Alexis by this point was scared swing most of the olays the younger blonde made her skin crawl, now only then did she realize that she didn't have a chance at beating him. But despite knowing this she was smiling, the experience of such a battle was humbling to her.

Naruto who seemed like the devil's incarnate after showing such a desplay of beautiful dueling, was also smiling albeit for a different reason. Naruto even though only being the adopted child of Yugi was still surrounded by dueling legends, as such Kaiba or Pegasus. When he fought any one of them he couldn't beat them even though he gives them a challenge and keep them in shape they utterly destroy him, so having to fight people that weren't even on his level and winning it felt empty. He wouldn't admit it but he became a bit bloodthirsty when it came to dueling strong opponents, So here being given a chance to show a small amount of his true power was using the opportunity to enjoy himself.

 **With Jayden and the others**

Jayden was busy trying to keep her skirt down since when Naruto started showing his power the elements started to respond. Jayden wanting to know what was happening asked. "what the hell is going on!" she shouted over the winds.

Jasmine and Mindy couldn't respond since they we're in a similar state.

Poor Syrus was holding on to a tree that he attached him self to because he was being blown away by the wind thanks to his small form.

Looking over at the duel again Jayden thought. 'is this your power Naruto-kun?, I can't believe your alrealready this strong. But it can't just be because your the son adopted or not of Yugi Moto the king of games himself isn't it?" She questioned. Then she remembered something from earlier this morning.

 **Flashback begin**

 _"I came here so that I could become strong and protect my precious people." Naruto said smiling._

 **Flashback end**

'that's right you didn't just get this strength over night.' Jayden realize looking lovingly towards the blonde who in a matter of a couple of days became the most important thing in her life. 'you earned this strength because you had people to protect.' smiling she went back to observing the duel the wind bothering her less as she watched.

 **With Crowler**

Crowler was getting tossed around in the water as waves suddenly started to form, because of this he didn't notice a rock falling from the cliff he was near knocking the camera out of his hand. Scowling he thought. 'damn it there goes my way of expelling them, but doesn't matter there will another chance. Beside this isn't worth deing for.' He thought putting on his goggles he dive into the water to escape.

 **With Naruto and Alexis**

"Alexis this has been fun and all but I think it's time for me to end it." Naruto said.

"Now Cyber Blazer attack her Cyber Tutu!" He commanded the monster.

Alexis not wanting to go down without a fight. "not yet I activate my trap card Double Passe! this card make your attack turn into a direct one but it also allow me to do the same." Alexis explained.

Naruto not completely expecting this screamed along with Alexis when they took damage.

 **Life point Cointer**

 **Alexis: 4000-2300=1700**

 **Naruto: 4000-1000=3000**

Naruto panting slightly after taking the hit smiled even more. 'she hasn't given up yet huh?' he asked him self as he stared his opponent in the eye. To Naruto when he heard words thought was a card like negate attack but he wasn't expecting her to do something like that for this his respect for her grew.

"not bad you haven't given up yet I like that, but still it's not enough to beat me so I'm sorry to say I have to end this!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now! Dark Magician of Chaos attack her Cyber Tutu! Dark Chaos blast!" The monster following his monster order fired a ball of pure purple energy at the monster destroying it, the remaining energy continued going towards Alexis removing what was left of her life points.

 **Life point Counter**

 **Alexis: 1700-2000=0**

 **Naruto wins!**

 **Timeski** **p**

Later after the blonde duo got back on land they all decided to rest from the tiring duel before separating.

Syrus feeling that he was the on at fault spoke first. "Naruto sorry for not listening to you I shouldn't have disregarded what you said like the way I did." Syrus lowered his head in shame.

Naruto seeing his friend like this couldn't really hold it against him. "it's fine Sy next time just please don't get in trouble." Naruto said to the blue haired teen.

Jasmine noticing what the blonde said spoke. "what are you guys talking about your still in trouble sneaking into hear while me, Alexis and Mindy don't mine if someone finds out you'll all be expelled." She said in worry.

Jayden being mischievous went ahead and said. "well I guess we have to keep it a secret then won't we?" hearing this everyone laughed.

After resting a bit the Slifer group decided to go back now, saying there farewells they went back to get some much needed rest.

 **Later in Naruto and Jayden's room**

We find both teens laying on the lower bunk resting after the long night. Both change there clothing unlike last time, this time Naruto was only wearing Boxers with toad prints on them. His companion didn't mind this as it showed her his well developed body, he had firm and strong muscles that looked as tough as brick, but they weren't building like that of a body builder. Jayden not as opened as hey companion wore one of his extra T-shirts the was big enough to cover her up till her knees, underneath that she wore simple Black undergarments.

"Hey Naruto?" Jayden asked quitely not wanting to lose the serene atatmosphere.

"Yes Jay-chan what is it?" Naruto asked looking over to her.

Smiling Jayden spoke. "You know your pretty amazing right?" Jayden asked again this time resting her head on his chest.

"what brought this on?" Naruto asked not getting what she was saying.

Giggling ever so slightly she decided to clarify. "it just that from what you told me earlier during breakfast you said you wanted to become strong to protect the people precious to you." she lifted her head to look at him in eyes. "yet your already so strong and you still want to get stronger, only because you want to protect those you love." Jayden stated with a loving tone.

Naruto starting to understand a little nodded. "well there no limit of how strong one can grow and it best to be prepared for any situation." He said twirling a strand of her hair on his finger.

Jayden giggled again. "my question to you Naruto is that why you aren't using you power for selfish things, you have all the power you need to do anything without people being able to stop you?" she questioned him.

At this Naruto thought over it a second finding an Answer he replied. "well Jay-chan it has something to do with my pass, I'm not ready to reveal every thing yet but when I am you'll be the first to know." he said to her in his voice nothing but admiration in them for the one he could say was the most important thing in his life.

Satisfied with his answer seemingly she decided to speak one more time. "that's all I needed to here." pausing to calm her heart down at what she was about to say he poke again. "Naruto I Love You." Moving until she was sitting on his lap she looked him in the eye.

Naruto was shocked when she said this he was happy, very happy. Yes there we're others that loved him but this love to him was special and knowing someone was willingly saying it to him made him feel like the luckiest person ever. So now looking at the Hazel eyes of his lover he decided. "Jayden I Love You To."

 **E** **ND!**

 **OK everyone here the end of another chapter of my story hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Now like usual I'm going to discuss somethings here. First of I rrealize something my deck is badass but the modified version Naruto uses is OP as shit. Second of all love is in the air in this chapter a little sweet moment between them is very interesting. OK serious now I know Alexis stood no chance at what Naruto did really she was crush in one turn buti did make her a little stronger than her counter part. If I made that fight cannon then she wouldn't even be able to damage Naruto So yeah.**

 **OK now somethings have been change from cannon with Naruto's appearance in The GX verse namely with Zane and the OC's. Now I have done the calculations I have tested the modified deck I made for Naruto and every time I run a stimulation against Zanes deck the win lose ratio is about this much 36lose/64win. now I have tested it agaisnt other deck like yugi and kaiba and here the estimated ratio 45lose/5win. now you maybe wondering what's the point of all this well it's simple As you can see there is a higher chance for the modified deck to win against most of the legendary cruel I at the toped geared ones anyway. what this means I need to make all of Narutos opponents stronger we saw this in the duel earlier and you might be asking how I decided what cards Naruto got I didnt I use a deck Creator in the inter test run it and that was suppose to be his starting hand now I can prove this by the fact Naruto didn't use all his cards namely the double summon and blue dragon summoner. Now since this is a big problem for my story because he will just dominate anyone he come across the time I made the ratio of any duel using the modified deck a 50/50 was with Jayden and her modified deck including the evil Hero and Neo spacing series.**

 **Now that's about all I wanted to talk about here I have an omake at the end of this so hope you like it.**

 **Read and Review thank you!**

 **nekoherokid random quote**

 **-I don't need a reason to help someone I just do what my heart tells me.**

 **Omake: Kurama's outing**

Kurama after leaving his forner Jailer went out to go find the punk that made his friends special person cry. So going back to the stadium he sniffe around an found his sent following it he arrive at the Obelsik boy dormitory.

'found you now I think it's time for me to relieve the past, by doing pranks on you hehehe.' Kurama thought. Looking around he found place to booby trap mainly the closets and the drawers, he put glue that will on dry when it comes into contact with human skin in his sock, next he jammed the plumming of the pipes, and even he got them to work instead of water orange paint would come out.

Satisfied with his work he went off again but before going back to the dorm he quickly found a rabbit to hunt and ate it satisfying his hunger Kurama finally decided to head back to his Partners room to get some rest.

 **Omake end :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I'm back again with a new chapter, now just before we start I have a couple of announcements to make. First of like I said in the last chapter I am going to make the original cast (Syrus, Alexis, Zane, Bastion, and Chumely) stronger since like I said win lose ratio Naruto dominates completion, I might include Jasmine and Mindy but there main role would not be to duel but to make a bigger circle of friends. Second Naruto and Kurama are going to reveal a surprise in this chapter, and Narutos pass will come back to haunt him. (not really) And Finally my OC's will get there time to shine hahaha!**

 **Lightningblade49: Naruto still has his Shinobi abilities but only a few basic ones,nothing that is offensive like the rasengan mostly his wall and water walking along with shadow clones.**

 **Drakkus Storm: Yeah I really need a beta reader because I am not going to read my own story. Also thank you for saying my plot is bad that means I can move away from cannon even more**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or YuGiOh they belong to there respective owners.**

 **Chapter 4: The Beginning of** **A New Adventure**

A few days have past by since the ordeal with Syrus getting himself kidnapped and a few interesting things have happened since then. First of was about the circle of friends that has formed this circle included Izayoi, Jayden, Syrus, Chumley, Kurama, Alexis, Bastion, Zane, Yukari, Jasmine, Mindy and Naruto. This caused for a uproar to happen as the student body we're terrified of the group of power houses. Some names we're being thrown around as to what they were to name a few of the popular one's there was The Legends, The Knights of the Round Table, and The Rising Kings and Queens. Personally all of them didn't really care about the name of there group but all of them agreed that the second name was the most tolerable.

Of course the group as a whole wasn't the only ones getting names, Individual each of there own fame was being recognize and started to make there own names among the student body.

Naruto with his display during initiation we're he beat his opponent in one turn, along with the rumors saying the he also beat Alexis in one turn was quickly dub. 'The One Turn Killer' But there was another name he like more that ' The Charmer of the Elements.' which was the name he like the most.

Jayden with her impressive display of using the Elemental Heroes was dub. 'The lady of the Elements' She was satisfied with her name plus it helped that both her and Naruto we're being called. 'The Champions of the Elements.'

Zane already being know throughout the school didn't get a change of nickname which he was glad for.

Next came Bastion who was known for his incredible smarts and his great preparations in duels was dubbed 'The Alchemist' Bastion was satisfied with this and was pretty happy that his passion in duel alchemy was the basis of his name.

Alexis was next most of the school knew already that she was nicknamed 'the Queen of Obelisk Blue' and the nickname pretty much stuck with her. But With her sudden improvement thanks to constantly dueling with the group she improve even more and became even more famous.

Naruto and Jayden being late to the exam didn't get to see both Yukari and Izayoi's duel. But what they heard from the others was enough for them to deduce how good they we're, apparently both used the same deck that compromised with a lot of high level dragon cards. Both liking the strategy of special summing there monster from the grave. And both we're dubbed 'The Undying Dragon's ' Both we're fine with there name seeing as they didn't care much for the fame.

Syrus meanwhile not being know much except for the fact that he was Zane's younger brother, while he wasn't as strong as the other everyone knew that he was improving in alarming rates thanks to hanging out with people who we're great at the game. He hadn't gotten a name yet but his fame was grwgrowing with each passing day along with his skill and confidence.

 **Flashback begin**

 _The gang we're having a small duel tournament seeing as they all finished there classes for the day. Currently it was Zane and Syrus that we're fighting, Zane already had his Cyber End Dragon out and two faced Downs he hadn't lost a single life point and was looking as calm as ever. Syrus meanwhile only had Ambulance Recueroid and had activated it's ability to bring back Dark Jyroid. He only had 2000 life left._

 _Syrus looking down at his hand to see if he had anything that could help saw something that made him very nervous Powerbond. Calming his nerves down slightly he did his plan._

 _"first I activate my Dark Jyroid's affect since I had summon this monster I can choose one face up monster card on the field and lower it's attack points by 800 and I choose your Cyber End Dragon." Zane didn't looked fazed in the slightes but he was smiling which shocked Syrus a little. Continuing his plan. "Next I use the spell card powerbond! this allows me to summon a fusion monster from my extra deck using monster in my hand or my side of the field. and I use it to summon super vehicroid mobile base and use both my Dark Jyroid and Ambulance Recueroid to fusion summon it. Now since I use powerbond my monster gains attack equal to the combine monsters attack!"_

 **Super Vehicroid mobile base: 023001200=3500/5000 10star**

 **1 "roid" Fusion Monster 1 "roid" monster**

 **You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Special Summon 1 "roid" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck with ATK less than or equal to that monster. You can only use this effect of "Super Vehicroid - Mobile Base" once per turn. Once per turn, during the End Phase: You can target 1 "roid" monster in your Main Monster Zone (other than this card); return that monster you control to the hand, and if you do, move this card you control to that monster's Monster Zone.**

 _Zane thoughts. 'you have grown from the little kid I use to always save back then, I'm proud of you little brother.' He thought smiling watching his brothers progression thanks to there circle of friends._

 _Syrus feeling the flow continued. "next I use it's ability I pick a monster on you side of the field and I can special summon one monster in my deck with less than or equal to you own. And I special summon Armoroid!" he yelled excitably._

 **Armoroid: 2700/2000 8star**

 **When you Tribute Summoned this card by Tributing at least 1 "roid" monster, remove from play all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.**

 _Syrus now was ready to attack. "alright time to battle go mobile base destroy his Cyber End Dragon!" He yelled thinking he was finally going to win._

 _"sorry Syrus but this is the end I activate my face down negate attack! this allows me to stop your attack and end your battle phase!" Zane yelled to his brother who was shocked._

 _"but that means..." He started before being cut off._

 _"yes since you used you powerbond it's affect activates and you take damage equally to your monster combined attack point." Zane stated firmly._

 **Duel end**

 **Zane Wins!**

 _Zane walked up to his brother looking down at the teen who was on his knees, sighing he grab his armed and helped him up. Syrus was confused by his brother actions and was about to ask before he was cut off again._

 _"Syrus don't think that you didn't do good there it was a amazing duel hopefully you could become stronger so one day you could beat me." Zane said a little coldly but there was a proud undertone to it._

 _Syrus eyes widen hearing his older brothers words, all his life he wanted to get our of his shadow and be acknowledge by him now here he was doing exactly that not being able to hold it anymore he cried out and hug his brother. Zane was surprised by this but nonetheless smiled and returned the hug._

 **Flashback end**

Ever since then both brothers would duel everytime they had a chance, there relationship beginning to be mended by the strain that was put on it long ago. Zane was usually teased because of his soft spot but denied it all the time.

Among them Mindy and Jasmine we're also gaining more fame because of being part of the group, although they didn't take any credit and we're mostly like the two big sisters of the group. There dueling skills were also improving but not as fast as the others.

Chumley already being in his last year and held back because of his low grades was improving in this area as well. He was already a formidable opponent before to anyone that's wasn't part of the group, And his common name was simply 'the bear.'

The most surprising thing that had happened though was when all of them learned that Kurama Could both Duel and talk.

And that's where we all Current we all currently find are group sitting in one of the clearings in the forest relaxing and asking both Naruto and Kurama question after question.

"Why didn't you ever talk when we we're around Kurama!?" demanded Jayden as she look at her friend furry companion.

Kurama already expecting this when he decided to reveal his secret today answered. "well I didn't want to attract to much attention to myself, it isn't common for a fox to suddenly start talking and being good at dueling now is it?"

Since it was the weekend and they finished all there work the other day they we're having a small outing to relieve some of the stress from the constant work loud the school gave.

"He has a point Jayden it isn't common for this kind of thing to happen, I'm guessing that if some one found out about this that they'd capture him and disect him to see what makes him think." Bastion stated intrigued by the sudden revelation.

Jayden huff and back down slightly and ate her sand which that she had packed. Naruto chuckled seeing the expresion on his girlfriends face, he was eating some of the ramen he brought in a moderate pace unlike his previous eating behaviour.

The others mainly Alexis, Yukari, Izayoi, Jasmine, Mindy and Zane all watched on with amusement as they wanted to know how this played out.

Naruto suddenly got and idea went of to we're there stuff was and rumagage around looking for something, finding what he was looking for he got his guitar and what over to the group again.

Izayoi being a a fan of music wondered out loud. "Oh you bright a guitar are you going to play for us?"

Naruto nodded his head. "yeah I haven't been able to use this since I got on the island, beside I wanted to celebrate are friendship so I thought it was great occasion for it."

Jayden looked at her boyfriend and smile at him. "well what you going to play?" she asked him wanting to hear what he had in mind.

Naruto scratches the back of his head hearing this. "well the thing is I don't know what to play." he answers her honestly.

Every hearing this recoiled slightly.

Izayoi "your a disgrace to music" said in a weeping voice.

"pretty ill prepared Naruto." Bastion told his friend.

Jasmine "and here I thought I was going to hear you sing."

Mindy "yeah don't be suck a tease."

Alexis giggled.

Yukari smiled and shook her head.

Zane sighed.

Syrus and Chumley just stood there eating.

"Hey I didn't have enough time to think of a song beside I open for suggestions here." Naruto said with a tick mark. looking over to his girlfriend. "what about you anything you want me to play." he asked her in a softer tone of voice. Hayden who was silent up until now smiled at him Shook her head. While she was slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to play yet she would be patient and enjoy what ever he played

Every one sat for a moment trying to find a song that would serve as the symbol of there friendship. Yukari snap her fingers gaining everyone's attention. "Kuro what was the tune you always whistled back when we we're kids?" Everyone already knowing who was Kuro looked at the white haired teen who left I was twitching from the nickname, composing himself he began whistling a faintly familiar tune.

Naruto after a couple of seconds of hearing him suddenly remembered the song. "yeah that song would be great for this, um but I don't know the lyrics." He said finishing with a sigh. Izayoi already having a slotution to the problem sigh. "well I could sing and you could play the cords but it would depend how much in sync we are." he said to the blonde teen.

Both teens looked at each other then grinned. "OK let's do this them." Naruto said starting to play a few cords.

The other wanting to know the song they we're gonna play stayed quite to listen.

 **Izayoi**

Do you recall, not long ago

We would walk on the sidewalk

Innocent, remember?

All we did was care for each other

The others hearing the starting lyrics grinned the song was perfect to them, and quietly they all and went to go and make makeshift instuments.

But the night was warm

We were bold and young

All around the wind blows

We would only hold on to let go

Suddenly both teens heard other instruments being played looking around they saw the others, playing instrument them delve those who weren't decided to be the back up singers They grinned at them.

Bastion and Yukari we're both using make shift beat boxes Made from the small boxes the have.

Blow a kiss, fire a gun

We need someone to lean on

Blow a kiss, fire a gun

All we need is somebody to lean on

Zane was using a couple of string to act as the base player, Syrus was standing by him both using them to play a duo of high and low pitched notes. Kurama who got a stink some how manage to turn it into a flute and began playing it like a pro hitting all the notes just right.

Blow a kiss, fire a gun

We need someone to lean on

Blow a kiss, fire a gun

All we need is somebody to lean on

Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy we're the back up singer Chumley was near them using a make shift xylophone set with the cup using the spoon and fork to play them.

(Eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh) [4x]

Thhey continued playing Jayden not knowing how to play an instument decided to do a duo with Izayoi standing near the two original player as she sang along with him.

What will we do when we get old?

Will we walk down the same road?

Will you be there by my side?

Standing strong as the waves roll ove

The scene changes they are all scene walking down the beach with there swim gear, all of them wanting to have fun. The girls decided to play beach volleyball and asked some of the boys to play.

When the nights are long

Longing for you to come home

All around the wind blows

We would only hold on to let go

Once again the scene changes as it started to rain, the nearest dorm being the Slifer Red they all quickly got there things and ran off before the rain got any worse they we're all laughing as they went off.

Blow a kiss, fire a gun

We need someone to lean on

Blow a kiss, fire a gun

All we need is somebody to lean on

Now we find all of them at the entrance the dorm, all of them decided to take a shower so the girls went to go shower in Naruto's and Jayden's room while the boys all went to Syrus's and Chumley's room.

Blow a kiss, fire a gun

We need someone to lean on

Blow a kiss, fire a gun

All we need is somebody to lean on

Next we find all of them in Naruto's and Jayden's room, it was a bit cramped but no one really minded they we're all Using blankets to warm up. Syrus Was making allall of them some hot chocolate that they all gratefully took.

(Eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh) [2x]

All we need is somebody to lean on

(Eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh) [2x]

All we need is somebody to lean on

Lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on...

The next scene was after all of them we're dried up and not shivering from the cold anymore, they we're playing games. The boys all went to look at Naruto's extra deck which we're numerous, the girls being wanting to do something beside dueling for awhile went and played through or dare. Later the boys joined in and they we're all having fun.

Blow a kiss, fire a gun

We need someone to lean on

Blow a kiss, fire a gun

All we need is somebody to lean on

A little while into the game and it was Naruto's turn to be asked, picking dare he challenge to kiss Jayden. At this both teens blushed and looked away from each other, while they we're open about there relationship neither really did any PDA besides holding hands. Still though they went and did it, when both we're locked into a heated kiss they both faintly heard a snap. Not caring they continued on ignoring the others around them.

Blow a kiss, fire a gun

We need someone to lean on

Blow a kiss, fire a gun

The last scene we find all of them passed out in the room, The rain not stopping the others decided to stay over at there dorms to have a sleep over. The sleeping arrangements we're. Jasmine and Mindy took the bottom bunk bed as the slept peacefully, Alexis along with Kurama took the top bunk for themselves when no one was paying attention. Bastion and Chumley Were both on the floor near the door sprawled out. Izayoi and Yukari took the couch as they both shared a blanket. Zane and Syrus we're back to back at the foot of the bed using some of the left over blankets to cover themselves. Naruto and Jayden we're against the back wall opposite of the window as they we're sharing a blanket, Jayden was on Narutos lap her head on his chest.

All we need is somebody to lean on

 **Next day Sunday**

Naruto groaned quitely looking around the room he saw all the othersothers in varying positions, waking Jayden up with her morning kiss. Both enjoyed this moment before getting up and as quietly as they could stood up.

"so what are we going to to about them?" She whisperd to him looking around.

Naruto thought over it for a moment before getting a mischievous grin on his face, leaning towards her he cupped his mouth to her ear with his hands and told her his idea. Jayden feeling the hot breath of her lover on her ear blush deeply, listening to his plan she gained the same mischievous grin on her face.

Slowly both took out there PDA's and started to take picture of there friends, laughing at some of the sights before them. Done taking the first picture they got to the second part of his plan. Both took out Invincible Inc markers that Naruto had they started drawing on there faces. Laughing quitely as they had done there work Naruto got the Specialized flash light that would illuminate the Inc and Jayden got her PDA for a second round of pictures.

 **Timeskip**

Both teens we're slightly Dirty sleeping on the floor so both got a extra pair of clothes and went to Syrus and Chumley's dorm to take a shower, when they went outside they notice the rain had stop and the sun wasn't up yet so both quickly did their respective rituals in the bathroom both went back inside there own room. Noticing that no one was up yet Naruto go another plan quietly shuffling towards one of the drawers he took out a pair of ear muffs giving one to Jayden who realize his plan put them on quickly, Naruto putting his own set on took out a air horn from the drawer. Looking at Jayden he listed of with his fingers a count down 3...2...1

 **HONK!!!**

Every one bolted up from there sleep except Izayoi and Yukari strangely. All of the teens hearts we're pumping from the sudden wake up call, angrily they look around for the culprits. They all spotted Naruto and Jayden laughing with the earphones around there neck. All of them approached the duo, when both teens stop laughing they looked around seeing all the angry face of there friend they wave at them nervously.

Later we find both Naruto and Jayden with bumps on there head and the rest of the none slifers packing up there things to leave.

"I'm going to be sore for the rest of the day." Zane grunted as he got his bag.

"no kidding" Bastion said as he stretch lightly to get the feeling in his body.

Alexis,Jasmine and Mindy left earlier since the girl dorm was on another island.

Syrus and Chumley we're already at there dorm doing there own things.

Kurama was went out side to hunt for a rabbit maybe.

And Izayoi and Yukari we're still asleep.

Jayden seeing that there remaining guess left after they made sure everything they had in there bags. Looking at the remain occupants of the room she saw both Izayoi and Yukari still asleep on the couch. Looking towards Naruto they approached them.

Deciding to shake them awake they watched as both teens did something cutely, both the white and black headed teens unfurled them selves from the blanket like cats strechung the same way and yawing the same way. it was both adorable and weird.

"Morning nya." Izayoi said in a sleepy tone adding the cat phrase.

Yukari didn't have a spoken response instead she rub one of her eyes looking around the room, seeing both Naruto and Jayden looking at them with one of them Having a PDA out she quickly deduce what was happening and where they we're.

 **timeskip**

We find All four teens later at the cafeteria they we're eating there meal in peace, the others weren't there yet seeing as they we're farther away and Syrus and Chumley we're busy doing a project when they finished eating.

Jayden was eating her food but she was in deep thought about something finally not able to stand it she asked the other duo. "How did you guys sleep through the air horn!?" she said standing up a bit. Blushing at her outburst seeing that other student staring at her she sat down again.

Both Izayoi and Yukari looked on with amused faces but answered her question when she sat down. "Well when I sleep I usually have music playing iin my ear thanks to my headset so I am kind of immune to loud noises in the morning." Izayoi said looking towards his Childhood friend for her answer. "I don't really know I just kind of did." she answers sheepishly. The other duo we're dumbfounded by there answers.

"you got to be kidding me." Said Naruto shocked.

Both teens smiled at him not really revealing there secret. After this they spent all there time hanging out and having a good time. All teens we're pretty close they this small circle was the one that had the most trust in each other.

Naruto this time had suggested something different for all of them. "so guys want to play a game?" he asked them first.

Jayden without hesitation. "what game?" she asked curiously.

Yukari spoke. "sounds interesting."

Izayoi look up with his innocent face and just nodded.

Naruto smiled at all this and started exposing the rule of the game. "well I have here in my pocket a deck of monsters cards we each take a turn we draw one card and depending on how many stars you get you need to tell a secret now you don't have to if you want to you could just say something about your past." Naruto finished as he shuffled the deck in his hand.

All the others looked at each other and grinned while all of them had secrets they we're all comfortable enough to tell the others about them.

"OK I go first." Izayoi said drawing the first card of the game. He go a 6 star monster. Humming in thought to think of a secret with the same amount of value as the card he drew he quickly remembered a secret. "OK well the secret I'm going to tell isn't much of a ssecret but not very common knowledge." he clarified. Htry all nodded hearing this.

"OK so my secret is that I am a former agent of the military." he said shocking most of them Yukari knowing most of his secrets just listened.

Jayden excited by what she heard. "that's so cool!" she said with stars in her eye.

Izayoi shook his head at this confusing her. "not really as a soldier I was forced to do things that I didn't like, I did a lot of despicable things when I was in the field." This shocked Jayden finally realizing what he meant and quickly went to apologize but was stop. "it's alright you don't need to say sorry I have long since gotten over this." he said smiling sadly but there was a hint of happiness in it that she couldn't place anywhere. Naruto nodded in understanding the girl really helped him a lot if she was able to save him from falling in darkness she must have be very important to him.

"My turn." Jayden said, she drew a card she got a 3 star monster. thinking over a bit at what secrets she had she quickly pick one. "well my secret is pretty embarasing but I am actually a Otaku fan" she said embarrassed. Naruto when he heard this smiled at her he wouldn't judge her no matter what happened in fact this just gave him more of a reason to love her. But he decided to tease her a bit. "so should I expect you to cosplay every once in a while?" Naruto laughed seeing her blushed deepen but didn't deny his claim so he press more. "maybe we could role play some time." Finally she had enough and tackled him to the ground playfully. the others laughed at the couple seeing how much they love each other.

Yukari wordlessly picked up a card she drew a 7 star monster. thinking over her options she finally realize this was good time than any. "OK my secret would be possibly the most embarrassing thing I'm going to say but I'm proud to say it." they all looked at her but what she did surprise them all. Quickly she grab her white haired friends head and kissed him on the lips. This turned into a heated make out session when the other teen decided to kiss back.

Naruto and Jayden watched on in shock as two of there friends made out but didn't do anything to stop them this was there moment after all. After this the all calmed down a bit before continuing the game.

"saved the best for last I guess." he drew a card he got a 12 star monster, groaning already knowing what secret he had to say he slammed his head own on the table and them his cards. "OK my secret can not be said to anyone else what so ever got that." Naruto stated seriously. Jayden seeing her boyfriend seriousness nodded and zip her lip shut showing that she would speak a word, the others did the same motion.

Naruto sighed and steeled his nerves. "well thruth is I am not from this world." Naruto said to them looking at there face to see there reaction he saw most of them we're shocked besides his brown haired girlfriend. Raising an eyebrow from her showing what he thought to her she blushed and spoke. "well you see one morning when you said you we're going out to train I followed you and saw you did you techniques and all that jazz, I was shocked at what you could do and decided to stay silent about it. Because of this I kind of made my thoughts wander." she spoke and in a manner similar to him scratched the back of her head.

Naruto sighed he wasn't able to stay mad at her seeing as it was his fault for being careless. So to show he didn't mind he hug her and kissed her forehead. By this point Izayoi and Yukari got over there shocked and demanded answers from him of course it was said not out of anger but more along the line of them thinking he was some sort of alien which was kind of true.

After all of them we're done with there revelations they all decided to relax for a bit waiting for the others being as only 30 minutes has passed by.

 **Timeskip**

 **Naruto and Jayden's room night time**

Naruto and Jayden we're getting ready for bed as they finished there nightly rituals. After spending another day with their friends they excused them selfs before dinner started saying that they we're going to go for a stroll. In truth it was only a disguise to hide the fact they we're going on a date it wasn't anything special just a picknick near the cliff of the slifer dorm that gave them a perfect view of the ocean. There Naruto started telling her his story how his life as a ninja went, Jayden as the story went on had a myriad of emotions as he spoke but this Only prove to make her love for him stronger.

Now we find them both getting on the bed as they had change into there pajamas which was the same as the previous night Naruto only in his toad printed boxers, and Jayden wearing one of his T-shirts.

"hey Naruto." She said to him laying her head down on his chest.

"yeah Jay-chan?" He asked her wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you Naruto-kun good night." Jayden stated before closing her eyes.

"I love you to Jayden Yuki good night." he spoke kissing the top of her head before closing his eye as well to go to sleep. His word comforted her as she slowly drifted of to sleep thanks to his heart beat.

 **Unknown location?**

In a dark alley we see a figure shaking as he was staring at his adversary who was cloaked in all black. "Red Eyes finished this pathetic worm." he heard the figure say before the monster attack him causing him to let out a blood curdling scream before everything went silent.

The cloaked figure slowly went to it's victim taking out cards from his deck it shove them in a container and walked off. The figure lifted it head slightly to show red eye with black in them. The Sharingan

 **END!**

 **Hey guys here the end of another chapter of my story hope you enjoy it. Mistery is coming and more drama and who is this person with the Legendary eye of the Uchiha find out by reading more as I update.** **Now time to the part where I do a lot of explaining, now this chapter isn't the episode 4 of the actual series but at the same time it has part that are connected to it the game that Naruto, Jayden, Izayoi and Yukari played. Thats because I am starting to add my own twist to this I don't really like sticking to the same kind of battle all over again so I am going to be changing it up from this point now this doesn't mean I am going to change everything mostly just how the story plays out it will have a similarity but different. I am still looking for a beta reader so pls pm me if anyone of you would want the position. I have another omake at the end of this enjoy.**

 **nekoherokid random quote**

 **-Do you like cats?**

 **Omake: Kurama finds love**

Kurama who was stuck in a 3 different people found out that he didn't like being held in a cage,.so when he was separated from his container he used every chance he got to enjoy his freedom. Now here he was walking in the forest after smelling something tasty, walking in to a clearing he saw to him a very beautiful white furred fox.

Deciding to be friendly he walked up to her. "hello there." he said announcing his presence in the clearing. Hearing this the white furred fox looked over to him swing Jim made her blush lightly. "hello there nice to meet you i am Eve" ***I do not own Pokemon*** she introduce herself to him seeing as he wasn't being a threat.

Kurama chuckled finally understanding the smell he was getting it was the smell of a fox hitting puberty and having her first mating season,.she was binding and keeping her urges down well. "my name is Kurama." Introducing himself aswell.

Both foxes looked at each other then they pounced.

 **Omake end! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I back with a new chapter for my story, now this chapter would be the start of a new arc. Not everyone from the mentioned group will pop up since there are so many of them, but I'll leave it as a supriae who will be in this chapter. Now I think there would be a lot more dueling from here on out mostly and there would be surprises here and there. Also all those who will duel will finally start to show there true colors and bring out even more stregnth.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE**

 **Ok guys I have decided that I need to slow down my writing a bit seeing as my chapters we're a bit rushed on my part. Now I am going to in a way make a schedule that would take place next week after my exams the earliest update would be on a Saturday maybe. Now here is how it goes.**

 **Saturday or Sunday**

 **Tuesday or Wednesday**

 **Now I made it like this because I maybe making a new story I will admit it doesn't take long for me to right a 4k story thinking is the problem so if is all it take for me to write that amount then the aloted time would give me enough time to think of a way to make the chapters happen.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or YuGiOh they belong to there respective owners** **, neither will be the mentioned songs or music used.**

 **Chapter 5: The Shadows**

A month has went by since Naruto and the others had arrived at Duel Academy, everything was going smoothly there we're a few bump here and there but they over came them. The biggest problem most of them faced was academics, some of them have a hard time keeping this up namely Jayden. So Naruto seeing his girlfriend having a hard time decided to help her, anytime a major quiz came up or when she didn't understand something he would usually help her. This allowed for her grades to be good enough to pass most of her quizzes, no one consider her as the smartest of the group but is was fine to all of them they all had there strong points.

Of course there was drama every now and then, most cases were about students from the Obelisk blue dorm bullied on the Slifers. This was quickly stopped however when they we're getting pranked, the pranks were harmless except to there pride as the pranks we're all humiliating. The pranks range from them waking up naked in the hallways with nothing but there underwear, them slipping all over the place when someone put permanent wax on the sole of there feet, to them suddenly being in the wrath of a female when they found panties in there pockets from various girls.

They couldn't place the blame on anyone because there was no evidence to who could be doing it, they tried putting the blame on the Slifers but without any proof they weren't punished. Of course certain people had it worse Chazz being one of them on the second day of class he appeared mad as he came in looking like a Turkey with orange skin. After that day when ever someone saw him they would usually make a couple of chick in jokes about him, this serve to irritate him even further but could do nothing. Though it wasn't only the Obelisk who we're constantly pranked but also some of the other dorms to, the Ra yellow didn't get severely pranked but they we're mostly funny one like the classic pie to the face, Slifer we're also not spared but they we're the listed tamed like them having dyed hair or getting scared the life out of them.

There was however a certain group who didn't get prank much at all, this was the group of Naruto they also got pranked but it was mostly in public and that was just teasing to all of them. They also used it as a cover as to not reveal that they wewe're the one's pranking everyone. Even the teachers and The chancellor himself who had laughed in good nature at the harmless pranked played on him.

Now we find our heroes back at the clearing having there annual pick Nick, they decided that once a month they would finish all there work early and spend the weekends having fun. Jayden and Alexis loved the idea as they, along with Chumley, cooked food for there friends seeing as they brought food raw and prepared. The food was delicious and mouth watering.

The clearing they had found originally was close enough to a secret water fall in the island that had a pond and a small lake, the water was fresh and didn't have any salt to it which made it a great drinking supply if they ever ran low. There we're small harmless fish swimming in the clear water, and thanks to this anytime there was a hot day they would swim here.

There was also a surprise when Kurama came back with a white furred fox they never seen before, introducing her to the group they again were surprised to learn that this was Kurama's lover or mate as he liked to call her. When she was introduce to the group she quickly went about sniffing at them and taking in there sent to memories who was who, and she took a liking to Alexis who also took a liking to Eve. Who was told her name by Kurama, everyone noticed how close the two foxes we're and smiled happily at that.

"So you guys have Any interesting song we could play?" Izayoi asked as he finshied eating his meal which ironically was fish. Everyone found out that he was quite literally a neko, he acted the same way as one lazy, he looked extremely cute because of his innocent face that when he was really happy would gain a small cat like smile on his lips. No one really cared that he acted this way but the females of the group who didn't have a relationship yet hounded over him much to the irritation of one jealous black haired girl.

"Well there was this new song called that came out that sounded pretty nice." Zane said after swallowing, he was eating his food in a more moderate pace unlike some of there group who could inhale it.

"ooh I really like this song called counting stars." Yukari said who was only eating onigiri that we're shaped into different cute animals that she made her self.

You see the reason they we're talking about this was because after their first time playing, in another pick Nick a week later they decided to play another song. Until they all started a band of some sort, they played all kinds of songs from classic to rock even Techno. Izayoi was the main vocalist of the group and a backup pianist of there group.

Naruto was the main guitarist and Jayden was also a guitarist after taking a few lessons from him. Chumley played the drums, Bastion had the violin, Zane was the bass, Alexis was in melody along with Jasmine and Mindy. Syrus was mostly the tech guy, Yukari was the main piasnist of the group. All in all they we're a great group.

Another reason why they we're talking about this was because there was a up and coming talent show and they all wanted to be part of it and show them all there talent. They Aldo agreed that all of them will play there own songs either solo, duo or band. They decided that there band act will be there last performance. The grouping we're. For singles Alexis, Syrus and Zane. The doubles Naruto and Jayden, Izayoi and Yukari. The last would be a special with Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy. Chumley was going to play until the band part. Kurama and Eve didn't want to be left out of the fun so they decided to be the mascots.

"Well me and the girls already have a song for are performance." Alexis said with a grin looking at the two other girls who grin back at her.

" I am going to be making my own song for the performance." Syrus said excitedly thinking how awesome his new song was going to be.

"I have a lovely song to play for my performance." Bastion said in his British accent.

"I have a few surprises of my own." Zane said confidently crossing his arms.

 **At Crowler's office**

We find Crowler once again pacing around his office the man was thinking of a way to get rid of a problem he had. 'those damn brats are ruining everything!' he screamed in thought holding his head in a dramatic fashion.

'can't the chancellor see that those Slifer's are ruining duel academy!' he once again screamed. Trying to calm down a bit he went over to his chair and went to watch some tv to calm himself. Flipping through the channels he landed on the news.

"Here we are at the crime scene looking over another duelist who was put in a coma by the mysterious shadow duelist Black crow. Who has always taken the best cards out of someones deck and leaves them in a coma for a unknown amount of time..." the reporter said speaking to the camera.

Crowler shot up to his feet with and idea after hearing the news report. 'that's it! if would use this so called shadow duelist to expel those brats once and for all.' thinking about the slifers on his mind. 'but to get them to duel in a place no one would see would be difficult' Crowler thought rubbing his chin and then got another idea. 'isn't it young Rhodes anniversary for when her brother disappeared at the abandoned dorm in a couple of days?' He wondered the got a evil grin. 'that's it I will allow this shadow duelist to capture and use her as bait I would make it so this person can't harm of course.' done with the first part of his plan he went over to his desk and went to work.

 **Timeskip**

In the night we see Crowler near the shore of the island he was hitting his nails nervously waiting for something to happen and it did, suddenly the wind started picking up around him trees rustled a slight mist started to form but it wasn't big enough to block one view.

Crowler looked around nervously looking of in to the sea he saw a figure walking towards him, the figure was covers in a black cloak that hisor her body from sight. There was a Hood that shadow the face of the mysterious person with darkness.

The figure looked at him with the red eyes that we're calculating and cold. Crowler gulped swing the eyes he and the hooded figure we're about equal in high with looking a bit taller by a few inches. 'this precense is suffocating.' Crowler thought as he felt the air around feel heavy with the persons sudden appearance.

"hello there I presume you are the one they call The Black crow?" He asked nervously still looking into the eyes of the person in front of him.

The person only nodded making no sound, then he reach in to his cloak and took out and envelope giving it to him.

Crowler took the envelope and opened it he took out a note reading what was on the note he sighed. 'I already paid this person and told him the specifics of the mission they're taking but I can't help but worry that this person would hurt someone.' Crowler thought while he was against the Slifer's he didn't want any of them to get hurt.

The figure seeing as the note was given went of to the first we're he disapeard in the foliage.

 **With Alexis, Izayoi and Yukari** Alexis had ask both Izayoi and Yukari to meet her near the forest close to the Slider dorm, she explained to them that she was going to put flower there because it was the anniversary of her brothers disappearance. Question why they we're accompanying her she said. "I don't feel safe around there so I got you both for backup."

Later the teen all found there way to the abandoned dorm there Alexis went ahead slightly and the other two stood back a bit to give her some space.

"so this is the abandoned dorm it feels different." Yukari said looking towards the building.

"yeah it real creepy it has a feel of something sinister near it yet I don't feel anything bad." Izayoi explained.

Suddenly both heard a scream looking over to we're Alexis waswas both cursed seeing that she was gone. Yukari acting quick took out her PDA and called someone.

"hello?" asked a sleep voice.

"Naruto Alexis has been abducted near the abandoned dorm I think who ever took her went in side call for the cavalry and hurry!" She yelled to the device as she closed it knowing he got the message. She went over to her lover and looked around with him to find any clues a few minutes later Naruto, Syrus and Jayden came all of them wearing there regular outfits. After explaining a bit of what happened they we're all informed.

"so what do you think are the chances she's in there?" Naruto questioned the others looking to the door leading towards the inside of the dorm.

"very high considering we found a card at the front." Izayoi said holding up one of Alexis's card Blade Skater.

"So we have to go in there?" Jayden raised an eyebrow at the dorm.

"I guess so if that's we're she is." Syrus said scared but not wanting his friend to get hurt.

"well that what are we waiting for a them song let's go!"Yukari order them as they entered.

Looking around the teens noticed the dorm what very dirty there was cobwebs everywhere and a lot of dust. Moving carefully all teens started exploring the place a little staying as close to each other possible to not loose them selves. They each we're using a small flash light they have to better see in the dark.

"guys I found something!" Naruto shouted to the others.

Quickly everyone went to him what they saw was a hallway filled with glymps, looking at each other they decided to go explore. Looking at the walls as they walk by they reach the end of a hallway they entered a big room. In the center of the room there was a small box shaped space it was big, it could possibly be a sparing mat or a dueling area.

Looking across from them they saw a person cloaked in all back they could only see the persons eyes, when one specific person saw the eyes he stiffend and got into a fighting stance.

"your an Uchiha!" Naruto shouted over the person.

The mysterious person recoiled in shock hearing this. "how do you know my last name." Asked a feminine voice that surprised everyone including the speaker.

Naruto quickly got over his shock and shook his head. "I know of your name because one of my best friends was one as well." Naruto said seeing as the female wasn't a threat yet.

The girl thought over what he said for a minute before deciding something, she raised her hand from under the cloack and moved it towards her Hood pulling it down and removing the shadow that covers her face. Next she went to the piece that held it together unclipped it and threw her cloack away.

The girl was beautiful she had silky black hair with a dark red at the end it reached towards her lower back. She had pale skin and a cute face, she wasn't that talll when she removed the cloack she was about 5,5 tall. She wore black finger less glove along with a black T-shirt that covers her double c-cup breast. And she wore blue jeans and leather boots.

The males seeing her blushed but we're quickly straighten when the closes females smacked them over the head. The Gothic looking girl giggle seeing the reactions of the boys, but she quickly got a serious expression. "OK whiskers I'll tell you my name if you tell me your own." she said with a light suggestive tonenin her voice.

Hearing this nearly made Jayden scream at the girl flirting with her boyfriend, of course she held herself back noticing Naruto wasn't reacting to it. This was one of the moments she was glad that he was as dense as a brick, of course he has gotten better but not enough to notice.

Naruto really wanted to know who this person was, if he remembered correctly there wasn't any female uchiha survivors of the clan. "Sure my name is Naruto Uzumaki Moto Believe it!" Naruto said with his trade mark grin which gave Jayden butterflies in the stomach.

The Uchiha grin but not like the others who had cocky smirks all the time, she had more of a happy grin on her face her sharingan had deactivated showing a pair of emerald green eyes. "my name is Sasami Uchiha Uzumaki daughter of Itachi Uchiha and Ayano Uzumaki!" Sasami yelled looking towards them specifically Naruto who had a very shocked look on his face.

Naruto looked towards her looking into her emerald eyes with his sapphire ones, he tried looking for any form of deciet from her but couldn't find any, he tried using his empathy ability but also found nothing she wasn't lying, He had a living blood relative the others watched on in. Some of them we're surprise to see a relative of there friend but we're happy for him, but seeing as the situation was still bad they didn't act.

Naruto while still shocked asked. "how old are you?"

Sasami was still smiling but in a more gentle manner. "I'm 15 now I came here when I was four years old." she said to him.

Naruto shook away his shock for a bit when Jayden put a hand on his shoulder calming him down a bit. "while I'm glad to meet a new family member I still need to know where Alexis is mind telling us where she is?" Naruto asked his cousin. Who shook her head to say no.

"while I would gladly do it for you the others not so much so one of them has to duel me." she clarified to them.

the others looked among themselves for a second until Izayoi step up. "fine if it means that we could get Alexis back and go to sleep then I'll gladly do it." the white haired teen accepted the challenge and readied his duel disc.

Narito step back so that Izayoi could take the opposite side of the field.

"Duel!" Both yelled drawing there first five cards.

 **Life point counter**

 **Izayoi: 4000**

 **Sasami: 4000**

 **Turn 1**

"ladies first" Sasami said in a cold tone which sent a shiver up everyone's spine.

 **Sasami's hand: Twin-Headed behemoth, Swords of Revealing Light, Premature Burial, Red Eyes B. Chick, and Luster Dragon.**

"OK I start of by playing one face down next I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in attack mode!" she said.

 **Twin-Headed Behemoth: 1500/1200 3star**

 **During the End Phase, if this card was destroyed on the field and sent to the Graveyard this turn: Special Summon it from the Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 1000. Each player can only use the effect of "Twin-Headed Behemoth" once per Duel.**

"Before I end my turn I play the spell card Swords of Revealing light! this will disabled you from going to attack mode for three round." she said finishing her move.

 **Turn 2**

Izayoi drew a card.

 **Izayoi's hand: Guardian of Felgrand, Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, Ehren, Lightsworn Monk, Hand Destruction, Foolish Burial, and Return of The dragon lords.**

Izayoi seeing his hand made up a strategy.

"First I summon Ehren, Lightsworn Monk in attack mode."

 **Ehren, Lightsworn Monk: 1600/1000 4star**

 **Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Shuffle that monster into the Deck. During each of your End Phases: Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect.**

"next I use the spell card hand of destruction we have to send two cards from are hand to the graveyard and draw two." he said as he got rid of Guardian of Felfrand and foolish burial. He drew two cards decoy dragon and double summon.

"next I play the spell card double summon to summon one more monster decoy dragon!"

 **Decoy Dragon:** **300/200 2star**

 **When this card is selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, select 1 Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon it and switch the attack target to that monster.**

"I end my turn." Izayoi said with a blank face before he got a smirk. "but since I ended my turn my monster affect activates. I will discard the top three cards of my deck." he said sgetting rid of blackblaze dragon, arkbrave dragon and white night dragon. His smirk got bigger as he discarded the cards.

 **With the others**

"OK now I'm real confused here." Naruto stated looking at the duel. He had watch both Yukari and Izayoi played and this was completcompletely different from it, heck he was using an entirely different deck!

Yukari smirked and Syrus nervously sighed knowing where he saw this at. "well Jayden, Naruto since you didn't get to watch me and Izayoi during the initiation I will tell you what his doing. The reason are names we're base of are performance during the initiations is because of the fact we used a different deck. This deck is very complicated it requires both of us to sacrifice monsters in are deck to the graveyard and special summon them from there. " She explained still with a smirk on her face.

"why would you do that wouldn't that mean that you will have a serious disadvantage?" Jayden asked confused.

Yukari sighed seeing as the too didn't get much of her explanation. "you while normally this would mean we are at a disadisadvantage we're really not. Now it's usually adviced to have only a couple of high level monsters in you deck but we disregard this rule, with how we made the deck this helps us some high level monster with out tributing to much." she said shocking the two.

 **Back at the duel**

 **Turn 3**

Sasami drew a card and looked at her new hand. since he played his first spell card she only had three cards.

 **Sasami's hand: Red Eyes B. Dragon,** **Armed Dragon lvl3 and level up**

"first I use my face down Premature Burial to bring back my Red Eyes B. Chick." Sasami said in the cold voice she was using.

 **Red Eyes B. Chick:** **800/500 1star**

 **You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.**

"next I use its ability to special summon from my hand my favorite card Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" Sasami yelled.

 **Red-Eyes B. Dragon:** **2400/2000 7star**

"I'm not done yet next I summon Armed dragon level 3! and use my spell card level up to summon it's stronger form armed dragon level 5!" Sasami yelled.

 **Armed Dragon Level 5:** **2400/1700 5star**

 **You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the ATK of the sent monster, and destroy the selected monster. During the End Phase of the turn this card destroys a monster by battle, you can send this face-up card from the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck.**

"now armed dragon attack his Lightsworn monster!"

 **Life point counter**

 **Izayoi: 4000-1200=3800**

Izayoi grunted a bit when he was hit.

"Behemoth attack his decoy dragon!" she ordered.

"not so fast my monster effect activates if my decoy dragon it's targeted I can special summon 1 lvl 7 or higher dragon monster from my grave yard and switch your target to it." Izayoi said. "and I pick Darkblaze Dragon!"

 **Darkblaze Dragon:** **12001200=2400/10001000=2000 7star**

 **When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, its ATK and DEF increases to become twice its original ATK and DEF. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.**

Sasami grunted as her monster was destroyed and she took damage.

 **life point counter**

 **Sasami: 4000-1000=3000**

"and with my monsters ability you take damage equal to you own monster attack points."he said to her who yelped slightly at being hurt again.

 **Sasami: 3000-1500=1500**

"this isn't over yet." The Gothic girl said as she was shaking slightly. "Red-eyes can still attack. Go red eyes! attack decoy dragon again!" she said to her monster.

 **Izayoi: 3800-2100=1700**

Izayoi screamed as he was attacked.

"I end my turn. but seeseems I ended my turn I get to read summon Twin headed behemoth but his attack and defense turn to 1000." Sasami said panting slightly.

 **with the others**

Syrus was reeling in shock seeing such an amazing duel play out right in front of him. "This duel is Awesom! bboth of them are so strong!" Syrus yelled his wide eyes glued to the duel.

"well this is unexpected she is the opposite of us in every way imaginable, it's like watching light and darkness fight for domonace." Yukari explained looking at the duel, Sasami was a great duelist and if this battle turn out longer she would win. But she wouldn't be able to considering her lover still had some cards in the graveyard that might turn out to be monster.

"She's good she's definitely on our level maybe just a bit lower but she's near." Naruto said looking on with worried Eyes while he shouldn't be worried about the enemy he discovers she was family and didn't want her to get hurt, on the other hand Alexis was still in trouble and the only one who new her locations was the girl.

Jayden didn't say anything just stood there watching and listening, she didn't know what tobthink of the girl. For one she was related to her boyfriend which means she couldn't really hate her, next was she kidnapper a close friend of her and that definitely needed some sort of punishment but that would be for a different time.

 **Back at the duel**

 **Turn 4**

Izayoi shakily got back on his feet after going down on one knee. " I draw!" he shouted. looking down at his hand he considered his options he needed to end this it was taking to long. "since it's my standby phase my monsters affect activates! my arkbrave dragon was sent to the graveyard in my last turn, this means I get to summon one dragon type monster from the grave yard and I choose White Night dragon!" He exclaimed as the monster appears.

 **White Night Dragon: 3000/2500 8star**

 **During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card that targets this card is activated: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. When a face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can send 1 Spell/Trap Card you control to the Graveyard; change the target to this card.**

"I'm not done yet I activate my face down! return of the dragon lords! with this I could get to summon a dragon type monster that is level 7 or 8 and I choose Arkbrave Dragon!" Izayoi said summoning his new monster.

 **Arkbrave Dragon: 2400/2000 7star**

 **If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: You can banish as many face-up Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK and DEF for each card banished. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there last turn: You can target 1 Level 7 or 8 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Arkbrave Dragon"; Special Summon it.**

"now it's special ability activates since it was special summoned from the grave yard I get to banish any amount of face up spell or traps cards you have and that is the swords of the revealing light!" Izayoi said pointing at the card as it vanished. "next since I did this my monster gains an additional 200 attack points."

 **Arkbrave Dragon: 2400200=2600/2000**

"now to finish this White Knight get rid of her black eyes!" he ordered his monster.

 **Life point counter** **Sasami: 1500-600=900**

"now Arkbrave her armed dragon!"

 **Sasami: 900-200=700**

"finish this Darkblaze dragon by attack her last monster!"

 **Sasami: 700-1400=0** Sasami cried out one more time before she fell back on her butt.

 **Duel end!**

 **Izayoi Wins**

 **Timeskip**

After calming down a bit everyone decided to rest including Sasami who brought back Alexis from the room behind them that they didn't see, this made some of them feel like idiots and some to sigh in frustration. At first Alexis friend to attack her but they quickly calmed her down and explained what had happened. She was a little miffed but was fine over all so she didn't hold a grudge.

"Naruto here take this use it summon me when you are reready to talk." Sasami said handing the blonde a black circular device. "even though are meeting is short I think will we be able to see each other a lot see yah!" she said giving the blond a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, she vanish a minute later as she turned to a bunch of crows and disappear.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired I have bags under my eyes and it 10pm I'm going back the dorm and getting some shut eye." Izayoi said yawing.

"I'm going with you I don't want to be in this place any longer." Yukari said as they both walked off.

Everyone followed there lead and when there separate ways after saying farewell.

 **Naruto and Jayden's room**

Both teens we're on the bed as usual and we're wearing there sleep wear, both took a shower to clean off the dirt after arriving and after drying as much as they can before getting onto bed. They we're under the bead sheets snuggled up together to share as much heat possible.

"so what do you think about Sasami?" Naruto asked from out of the blue.

Giving it some thought she decided to be honest. "I don't really know saying I like her would be a lie and saying i hate her isn't really right either. I was shocked when she said her last name but that doesn't mean I'll accept her that easily same could be said for the others it will take some time for us to trust her." Jayden explained to him who nodded at that figuring as such.

"and the duel?" He asked again.

"what do you mean you saw the duel you know where her strength lies." Jayden said confused.

"well what if I told you she was holding back?" he asked another question. Hearing this Jayden couldn't help but widen her eyes, waiting for an explanation. Naruto seeing she was paying attention continued.

"while it is true that the outcome might not have been different, with the added addition of the sharigan she would be a stronger opponent. In that entire duel she hadn't activated her eyes." he said to her. Jayden quickly thought over it and sure enough he was right. She observe the girls face very closely and in all that time her emerald eyes didn't change to red once.

"like I said though it wouldn't change the outcome but she would be far more formidable if she actually used them." he sumerized finishing explaining.

Jayden smiled at him even though he couldn't see it, she was glad for him even though her new family mate was a little different she could work with that besides she was just happy he was happy. He might not show it but he was already starting to care for the other girl.

"hey Naruto?" She asked in a cute voice.

"yes Jay-chan?" He asked her.

"don't ever change, I love you good night." she said her final words before sleeping hearing a faint 'I love you' back from him smiling as she embraced sleep.

 **E** **ND!**

 **Hey guys heres the end of this chapter of my story.**

 **Now it's time again for the time when I explain a lot of things. OK first thing I think I need to address is the deck Izayoi used, it is not my deck it is a deck that came from another website just search the trudragons rising and you find it. The next is Sasami now she might seem week but she isn't because of the complexity of Izayoi's deck I needed to make the duel as short as possible. Next thing is about what Naruto Kent when he said she could become stronger when she use the sharingan I leave that for the next chapter hehe.**

 **Now to explain the schedule thing it is not set I will try to follow it obediently but no promises.**

 **Please stay updated on anything new about the new story I'm posting yeah. Now some authors with more experience will say it is not a good idea to juggle two stories at once and I will agree to this so that is why I will alternate the updates on the stories like this story will get updated twice and the other will be updated once after this one.**

 **Pls read and review theres another omake at the end.**

 **nekoherokid random quote**

 **-you ate my candy now you must die.**

 **Omake: Kurama and Eve get a house**

Since everyone had met Eve they decided she needed a home along with Kurama so that they won't be cramped up in Naruto's room. They set to work in building a miniature house that had two floors, it was as big as Naruto and was pretty wide. The house was a set up house and was pretty sturdy so when Naruto, Kurama and Eve leave island for good they could just disassemble it pretty easily and bring it with them. They out it near the clearing away from prying eyes.

"well they did a pretty good job at this house." Eve commented after looking around a bit.

"yeah it's perfect for when he have kits." Kurama stated.

Eve hearing what he said blush that complemented her fur well.

"oh are you embarrassed about having children after we fucked like rabbit the first time we met?" Kurama said looking over at her who blushed even more. Then he started running as she chased him later when they we're tangled up they went at it again.

 **Omake End XD**


End file.
